Living without You
by Callmemaddy
Summary: Drama. Zoey goes out with Glenn Davis. Chase ends up kissing Lola. A band is started. Lots of rough patches for Dana and Logan. Nicole is oblivous to love. This is just some of what you'll read in this story. ZC DL COMPLETE
1. The Deal

**Living Without You**

A/N: So I've had writer's block for like forever but I decided to write new story to get the ideas flowing. Basically, Chase finally decides to ask Zoey out, but Glenn Davis from the dance episode gets there first. Chase gets all upset and thinks of leaving PCA.

_Chapter 1: The Deal_

_**Chase's POV**_

I laughed at Logan. Me? Ask Zoey out?

"Why not?" Logan said.

We were in room 202. It was 10:00 and Logan and I (Michael was already asleep) were already suppose to be asleep, but who cares? It was Friday night and there were no classes tommorrow, Besides its not like any of the teachers cared...

'Because...it's...it's SCARY!" I replied.

"Dude. How do you think I get all the girls? I ask them out!"

"Ok then, why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Because all the girls want me--it's not fair to chose just one!"

I laughed again. Logan was the biggest jerk on campus. Only some shallow idiotic girl would seriously like Logan. Unless your name was Dana Cruz. In that case, you would like Logan even if you weren't a shallow idiotic girl.

"Still, if you want to hassle me about Zoey you should still have a girlfriend...Dana, for instance."

Logan blushed, "Shut the Hell up!"

Michael rolled over and threw a pillow at me, "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

I ignored him. "What? You're going to hassle me about Zoey, I'm gonna hassle you about Dana."

Another pillow was thrown at me, this time it was Logan's pillow.

"Well, now that I'm up, what are you guys talking about?"

"Chase needs tto ask Zoey out!"

"Yow really do man!" Michael agreed.

"Well, shouldn't Logan ask Dana out?"

"No!" Logan said immediately.

"Wrong! You do. You both suck. Why can't you guys ask Zoey and Dana out?"

"As I said before: IT'S SCARY!" Chase responded.

"Yeah, and why don';t you have to ask anyone out!" Logan argued.

"Because I don't like anyone! Michael argued back.

"Blah! Blah! BLAH!" Logan said.

"Blah yourself!"Michael said,"I'm just saying it would make your lives a whole lot easier if you stop worrying and ASK them out! Wait...Idea! How about if Logan asks Dana out, then Chase asks Zoey out! I'm a genius!" I stare at MIcheal.

"No? I'm not. Oh.." Michael starts to fake cry.

"No, a perfect idea!"

"Yay! I'm a genius!"

"He never said that," responded Logan in a typical Logan fashion.

"Focus! Is it a deal, Logan?" Chase asked.

"Why not? Got nothing to lose,' said Logan.


	2. Step 1: Complete

_Living Without You--Chapter 2_

A/N: Yay! Tomorrow's my last day of school! So in celebration, I decided to write Chapter 2 in my fic. Well, Actually I was going to write it anyway, but too bad! Anyways, I want to thank all my reviewers, because without you guys I wouldn't be writing my fan fic and it makes me happy. So you guys rock! Ok, fine, I'll stop talking so you can read the fanfic because I know listening to me talk is really, really boring...

**Chase's POV**

12:07 and 13 seconds. I looked up at the clock again. 12:07 and 16 seconds. Math Class. Ugh. Math Class. I hated Math Class. It was extremely hard to pay attention since Mr. Licorus was a million years old and talked in monotone. But it was especially hard to pay attention today because at 12:45 I, Chase Matthews, would be asking Zoey Brooks out on a date. But it was going to be really hard. On one hand, I was really happy because I was asking Zoey Brooks on a date. But on the other hand, what if she said no? That would completely wreck our friendship and its all Logan's fault. Logan. I looked over at Logan. He obviously wasn't paying attention because he was making a "Kick Me" sign to put on Dana's back, not the best way to get her to go out with him.

Logan then saw me, "What? Is it against the law to make a "Kick Me" sign?"

"No. Just...I was...thinking."

"About Zoey?"

"No! I was thinking about...what I'm having for lunch!" I then reliazed I said that a bit too loud...

"Bushy-Haired Boy!" Said Mr. Lucorus.

"Chase Matthews."

"Mr. Matthews, is there something going on?" Asked Mr. Licorus.

"Nope. I was just..."

"Telling me what he was having for lunch," Logan covered.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Mr. Licorus went on with a lecture, and paid no more attention to me or Logan. Logan wrote me a note:

_CHASE-_

_TODAY'S THE FOOTBALL GAME, GO TAKE ZOEY AND ASK HER THEN. OK? I'LL ASK DANA AT TOMORROW'S BASKETBALL GAME. I'LL PLAY AND THEN ASK HER ON A WALK AFTER THE GAME. GOT IT?_

_-LOGAN_

Logan passed me the note. Zoey sat next to me and tried to read it. I saw her and closed the note.

"Why can't I read it?"

"It's guy stuff."

Zoey gave me a funny look, "Whatever." Zoey then went back to the lecture.

_ZOE-_

_WANNA GO TO THE FOOTBALL GAME 2NITE AT 7:00? GO STINGRAYS!_

_--CHASE_

She read the note and replied:

_Chase--_

_Sounds fun! 7:00, my dorm. K?_

_--Zoey_

Step 1 Complete.


	3. Not really a date

**Living Without You Chapter 3**

**A/N: **Writers Block. I hate Writer Block. I've been getting writters block alot lately, that is why I having been updating. Sorry. MrsLoganReese: I am graduating from 8th grade and Ginger Lovell: I promise I won't be too evil to Chase. Thank you to you two and the rest of my reviewers: chrissy909, Jakusa, Happymoose101, twinkleestar, and checkmateyroxmysox. (I hope I didn't forget anyone, if I did, I'm sorry.) Now, I'm assuming you want me to write the story, instead of just randomly talking...but I like talking. Look, I'm arguing with invisible reviewers! I've gone mad. Ok, I'll write the story...

**Logan's POV**

Chase and I were in our room--room 32 (A/N: I keep on forgeting there dorm number. Will someone please tell me it?) I were getting Chase ready for his big date with Zoey.

"Gel?" I asked Chase, holding up the bottle.

"Um...no!" Chase said acting as though he was scared of the gel bottle.

"You've got to have the gel," I insisted.

"No. Please no?" The thought of gel in Chase's bushy brown hair scared him.

"Fine. But your hair's gonna look awful and it's not my fault." Chase wasn't usually this stubborn. But because of his date, his personaility totally changed.

"Why did I agree to do this again?" Chase asked.

"Because you want to be with Zoey." I said. Chase had asked that question five billion times already and I was getting a bit annoyed.

"Why couldn't you go first again?" Chase whined.

"Becuase your going first. Besides, the hard part's already over. You already asked her out. Now you just have do the date part."

"Well...it's not exactly a date."

"What do you mean it's not a date?" I questioned.

"Well, it is! Zoey just doesn't know its a date..."

"What? No, No, No. The deal was you had top ASK ZOEY ON A DATE! Not just ask her to go out as friends. What exactly did you write her?"

"Please don't kill me?" I was ready to kill him, but at that time, his phone rang. He looked at the number.

"It's Zoey." He screamed.

"Give it to me," I grabbed the phone and pressed the "on" button. "Zoey? It's Logan."

"Hey Logan . Why are you on Chase's phone? That's not important. I need to talk to Chase. It's sorta important," Zoey said.

"No. Not as important as what I have to tell you." I responded.

All of the sudden, Dana's voice came on. She had obviously grabbed the phone out of Zoey's hands. "Logan. It's Dana. Look if your not going put Chase on, I will tell you."

"Dana, tell Zoey--" I interuptted

"Don't you interupt me! Tell Chase, that Zoey can't go to the football game because she has a date with Glenn Davis." I could hear Nicole scream in the backround.

"No. She can't because--" I said.

The Line went dead.

"NO!" I screamed at the phone.

"Well?" Chase said expected something.

"Well...you got out of your date with Zoey." I said as if I actually felt sorry for him, if I ACTUALLY HAD A HEART!

"What? Why? I'm calling her."

Nicole picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, can I speak to Zoey?"

But at that time, we both could hear Zoey and Dana talking:

"Think I should feel bad?" Zoey asked.

"Nope. It wasn't like it was a date." Dana replied.

"You're Right..." Zoey said.

And with that, Chase hung up the phone.

A/N: Did this chapter confuse anyone? If it did, I will try to rewrite it.


	4. It's the girl

_Living Without You Chapter 4_

**_A/N_**:You people would think it's sad how much time I spend on yet summer's here and I have nothing better to do...I will not be updating from June 30-July 10. As I will be in Washington D.C. I will probably also not update around the July 21st because that's my birthday.This chapter might be a bit "suckish" because I'm going without POV's which I've never done before and its a stupid little filler chapter! Also, I created a Zoey 101 message board in case anyone wanted to join: http/maddythebunny. Lovell: Evil, in my world, would be killing Chase. I did not kill Chase. (And I promise I won't!)

**Seany22: **Thanks! I would like to also hear what you thought of my story. Even if you didn't like it!

**zxxbsmsgirl3148: **Yeah, you're probably right. But I'm glad you're not confused. Mainly because I don't want to rewrite Chapter 3. It was a mean chapter.

I would also like to thank the following for putting LWY on your favorite stories/alert list: **Checkmateyroxmysox**, **Happymoose101**, **Jakusa**,** MrsLoganReese**,** tinkaroo09, chrissy909.**

You people are all awesome and are the reason this story is up and continuing! Because it's not fun for me without reviewers. As for you people who aren't reviewing, I do accept annoymus reviewers! (So go review, just click on the button in the lower left hand corner and click sumbit review and type something). Ok, I will now stop pestering you about reviewing and actually write the fanfic...

_Living Without You Chapter 4: It's the girl_

"Guys, I don't get it." Zoey said to her two roomates/best friends.

"Get what?" Dana looked up from her copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. (Don't worry Dana didn't want to read it--too sappy for her. The school was making her.)

"Chase," Zoey sighed.

Nicole, all of the sudden, was interested, "What about Chase? Wait, what about your date with Glenn, how'd it go? You came home to late for me to ask you anything."

"It was fine. But I dunno, why is Chase ignoring me? Do you think he's mad about Glenn?"

"I'd try jealous," Dana said, "I mean, come on, you two are so meant to be!"

"Me and Chase? No."

"Enough about Chase. More about the date. Do you like Glenn?"

"I guess," Zoey said unsure. Dana sighed. Chase and Zoey were so meant to be.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Zoey asked in reaction to Dana's sigh.

"Who cares?" Nicole said impatiently, "I want details...did you kiss?"

"Yeah."

Dana walked out, surely only she could see Zoey and Glenn were a bad match.

"How could she?" Chase asked Logan and Michael for what seemed to be the millionth time.Chase had been in zombie mode for two days already, ever since he found out about Zoey's date with Glenn.

"Dude, you said yourself it wasn't a date!" Logan said. After Logan said that Chase was quiet for another five minutes.

"How could she?" Chase asked Logan and Michael for what seemed to be the millionth-and-one (A/N: Is that even a word?) time.

"I'm am so...ugh! Chase, you are driving Logan and me UP A WALL!" Michael barked.

"How could she?" Logan mimicked.

"Shut up," Chase paused for about five seconds, "But, seriously, how could she?"

"Whatever. guys the basketball game's tonight and I haven't practiced in ages," Logan said.

"I think that's my cue to leave with you...I need to practice too! Yeah..." Michael said, obviously, trying to get away from Chase. But Chase was like a little puppy, you can't stay away from it because it will follow you.

"Guys, you're gonna have to tell Coach Furgeson (A/N: I'm not even going to ATTEMPT to spell that correctly) I'm not playing."

"WHAT!" Logan looked outraged, "Chase, jsut because Zoey is going out with Glenn doesn't mean the world gets to stop."

"Look at me! I'm an EMOTIONAL WRECK! I hadn't showered in 2 days or eaten anything but Cocoa Puffs!" (A/N:Do they even stilll make Cocoa Pufffs? Haven't had or seen ads for it in years...)

"Chase, it's just one girl. You've got to stop being so...desperate," Logan said.

"No, it's _the_ girl."

A/N: Next Chapter will be on the basketball game and (hopefully) a little more Logan/Dana.


	5. Basketball and Boys Part 1

_Living Wirhout You-Chapter 5_

**A/N:**Yet again, I have nothing better to do than write fanfiction...and ...I will not be updating from June 30-July 10. As I will be in Washington D.C. I will probably also not update around the July 21st because that's my birthday.This

_**Reviews:**_

**checkmateyroxmysox: ** I tried to add more Dana/Logan in this chapter...

**seanny22: **I tried to add more Dana/Logan in this chapter...

**twinkleestar: **Thanks about the story and Washington D.C.

**MrsLoganReese:** Hi. Thanks for the room number, the great compliments on my story, my birthday, and fun in D.C. I will update as soon as I can!

**zxxbsmsgirl3148:** Thanks! I am looking forward to the e-card! Thanks for the compliments on my stories, and I 'm sure I will update as soon as possible.

You people are all awesome and are the reason this story is up and continuing! Because it's not fun for me without reviewers. As for you people who aren't reviewing, I do accept annoymus reviewers! (So go review, just click on the button in the lower left hand corner and click sumbit review and type something). Ok, I will now stop pestering you about reviewing and actually write the fanfic...

_Living Without You-Chapter 5: Basketball and Boys_

"No, it's _the_ girl," Chase replied.

"Fine, whatever." Logan was annoyed and pissed. He was sick and tired of Chase complaining when he said himself that they weren't going out. So, he left. Didn't know where he was going, just left.

Logan ended up on the basketball court. He didn't see anyone there. So , he just shot hoops. Dana at that time saw Logan.

"Logan." She said to herself. Hoping he wouldn't see her, she decided to walk away...but he saw her.

"Dana?"

"Logan." Dana gave him a typical Dana look, you know the "Want-do you-want?" look.

"Wanna shot some hoops? I need some practice before tonight's game."

"Yeah. I can use some practice too."

"Chase isn't playing."

"What? He has too!" Dana shot the at the hoop.

"Well, Coach is going to kill him..." Logan started, "And that's a good thing, right?" Dana laughed. Dana shot at the hoop again and missed.

"See, like I said, girls are not suppose to play basketball."

"Like you can do much better!" Logan shots and also misses.

"Well, at least I'm hot," Logan teased.

"I rather kiss a horse!" Dana said. _Strike 1._

"Why? Are you turned on by horses?" Logan asked in typical Logan fashion.

"Go to hell," Dana barked and looked at her watch, "It's five. We have to go to the locker room." _Strike 2._

"I don't want too," Logan said, "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"I can walk you to your dorm after the game."

"What so you can try to make out with me?" Dana said disgusted.

"Oh, come on Dana, you know you want me!"

"Let's get to the game," Dana started, "And pretend this never happened." _Strike 3. _Logan didn't no what to do, no girl has ever rejected him--no girl, that is, until Dana Cruz came along.

**_A/N:_** Ok, so I didn't get to the game, that will be in the next chapter.


	6. Basketball and Boys Part 2

_Livng Without You--Chapter 6_

_A/N:_ This might be the last time I update until July 10th, because I'll be in Washington D.C. from June 30th to July 10th. Anyways tomorrow (Tuesday June 28) there's going to be a Zoey 101 marathon on Nickeledoen from 9:00 AM to 12:30 PM, just in case you didn't know.

**Reviews:**

**Ginger Lovell:** This chapter will be the basketball game and, sorry, Glenn isn't going to be hit on the head with a basketball (It was tempting, though...)

**MrsLoganReese:** Thanks! I'm updating right now.

**Happymoose101:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

**zxxbsmsgirl3148:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Hope you like chapter, I hope you like this chapter.

You people are all awesome and are the reason this story is up and continuing! Because it's not fun for me without reviewers. As for you people who aren't reviewing, I do accept annoymus reviewers! (So go review, just click on the button in the lower left hand corner and click sumbit review and type something). Ok, I will now stop pestering you about reviewing and actually write the fanfic...

_Living Without You--Chapter 6: Boys and Basketball Part 2_

"Let's get to the game," Dana started, "And pretend this never happened." _Strike 3. _Logan didn't no what to do, no girl has ever rejected him--no girl, that is, until Dana Cruz came along. Logan looked like Chase--a zombie--he didn't understand it, why did every girl want him, every girl except the girl he wanted. There was silence for a couple of minutes. Logan occasionally opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Logan, we have to get to the game, Coach is gonna flip," Dana said after 3 minutes 48 seconds.

"What about Chase?"

"He shouldn't go anyways," Dana stated, "Glenn's going to watch Zoey. Zoey and Glenn--ew!"

"Seriously, but it's not like we can do anything."

"Or can we?" Dana had an evil look on her face, "Come to my dorm after the game and we can plot there. Zoey is going to be with Glenn after the game and Nicole has to see Quinn about her foot or something..."

"Cool, so I do get my walk home."

Dana gave her trademark Dana glare, "Whatever, now we are fifteen minutes late for the pre-game practice and Coach is going to kill us!"

Dana and Logan ran to the gym. There, they found Zoey, Glenn (He was watching), Michael, a couple of other guys from the team, and Chase.

"Chase?" Dana and Logan said in unsion.

"What are you doing here?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, I thought you weren't coming because of--" Dana stepped on Logan's foot and made a gesture towards Zoey.

"That's nice," Coach Furgeson yelled, "But if none of you haven't notice our game in 20 minutes and no one is practice, now I really couldn't care less what's happenning on the PCA soap opera, so get to work! Ms. Cruz you practice with Reese!"

"Why do I always have to practice with Logan?"

"Because you two are the teams best players! Now, Michael you practice with...John. And Mr. Matthews practices with Ms. Brooks."

Everyone went to practice with who they were with. Zoey shot the ball and it went in.

"Nice shot, Zoey!" Glenn yelled from the stands. Chase sneered. Chase was still in zombie mode since he found out about Zoey and Glenn.

"Chase?" Zoey asked.

Chase looked at Zoey instead of Glenn in the stand, "Yeah, Zoe?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." Chase half-lied. He wasn't mad just disappointed and sad.

"So, why are you ignoring me?"

"Um...pre-occupied. Have a lot of on my mind. I guess."

"That's not what Michael told me."

"What did Michael--" The buzzer buzzed, which meant it was time for the game.

"Ok, PCA, hey that ryhmes! Ok, anyways PCA it's time for your stingrays to beat UPCA's (A/N: Upper Pacific Coast Academy) Bulldogs! And I'm your host though tonight's game Nicole Bristow! And now for your players: Dana Cruz, Logan Reese, Michael Barrat, John Doe, Chase Matthews and Zoey Brooks!" You could hear Glenn Davis was the loudest of Zoey's fans, much to Chase dismay. "15 minutes on the clock and Logan Reese and Ralph Bernard will be...what's it called the thing when you try to get the ball...um...oh well...and UPCA has the ball, 3-0 Bulldogs leading. Dana Cruz has the ball, shoots and 3-2 Bulldogs! Logan Reese has the ball passes to Chase Matthews, Chase doesn't catch it, it looked like he didn't even try. Ralph Bernard has the ball...shoots, 5-2 Bulldogs. Zoey Brooks with the ball, passes it to Matthews, Matthews misses it again. TIMEOUT STINGRAYS!"

"Chase! CHASE MATTHEWS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? I MEAN MISSING IT ONCE I CAN UNDERSTAND, BUT TWICE?" Coach Furgeson screamed at Chase, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU'VE BEEN LIKE THIS ALL WEEK!"

"I'm sorry sir, but--" Chase tried to explain.

"No buts! You're sitting out, you're not going to partcipate then you sit out! Joe Arc! You're in. Matthews, do this again and you're cut."

(A/N: This Coach is the same Coasch from the episode "Disc Golf", which is why he is being so mean.)

"Ok, PCA! Still Ryhmes! 9 seconds on the clock, second half. Score is 71-69.Bulldogs in the lead. Stingrays have the ball. Zoey Brooks dribbled down the court, 5 seconds on the clock and no time to go any further she will have to shoot from here. She shoots and it goes up, it goes it touches the hoop but bounces off. 2 seconds, 1 second. And Bulldogs win."

"We lost?" Logan screamed, "I've never lost a game at basketball! Thanks a lot Zoey! For the game and I'm sure Chase would want me to thank you about Glenn."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Zoey asked.

"You know what it means! You broke Chase's heart. And you lost the basketball game," Logan screamed at Zoey.


	7. I've Decided

_Living Without You--Part 7 "I've Decided"_

_By CallmeMaddy_

_A/N: Haven't wrote in forever. Thought I'd give it another shot. Though Dana is gone in Season 2 she is still in this fic, but now I reserve the right use Lola if I chose._

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ZOEY 101...SHOCKER!**

Logan and Michael walked into the dorm the next day to a surprise--Chase packing.

"Uh...dude...christmas is in 3 weeks...don't pack now," joked Logan.

"Shut up. I'm not talking to you," Chase said unhappy with Logan.

"But you just did talk to me."

"Michael, I'm leaving PCA..." Chase said. Michael laughed, as did Logan, "No, I really am leaving. Zoey hates me and I got kicked off the team. And Logan didn't help either."

Logan tossed a basketball at him, "They should kick Zoey off, not you."

"Still not talking to you."

Chase's phone rang. Michael grabbed it, "Chase Matthew's phone, may I help?"

"Hey Michael," It was Zoey, "Can I speak to Chase?"

Michael mouthed "It's Zoey" to Chase. Chase mouthed back, "Get rid of her."

"You know he's running low on minutes and can't talk right now." Michael hung up. "Asshole," Zoey said to Lola who rolled her eyes. It wasn't like her to cuss, but she really needed to talk to Chase.

Logan, Chase, and Michael had just gotten back from lunch. Chase had decided to forgive Logan, he was just trying to help.

"Can I ask you guys for a favor?" Chase asked.

"Give this to Zoey," It was a red book, that looked like a diary, "And don't peek." Logan, of course, looked right away.

_I decide to tell you_

_I'm ready, really_

_Then I see you_

_And I choke_

_Can I ever tell you  
No._

_I can never tell Zoey Brooks how I love her. _

"Deep," Logan commented.

"Just give it to her."

"Whatever."

Michael read on:

_  
I love you Zoey, from my head down to my toe-y._

"You put that in there?" Michael said shocked. (A/N: TIme Capsule)

Michael and Logan saw Zoey and Dana the next day. Dana slapped Logan.

"What was that for?"

"Torturing Zoey at the game," she turned to Zoey,"That felt so good."

"How's Chase?" Zoey asked.

"Well..." said Logan, "He's not here. You missed him. He left for good."

"And wanted you to have this," Michael added and gave her the red book.

"It confesses his love," Logan stated, "We read it."

Zoey was...shocked. Chase gone? What had she done?

A/N: Next time: Life w/o Chase. Will Zoey survive? And a bit more Logan/Dana.


	8. Oh, this is bad

**Living Without You--Chapter 8**

_by CallmeMaddy_

_Disclamier: _Why, why must I keep telling you this? I don't own it. Please don't kill me.

"What do you mean gone?" asked Zoey.

Quinn came up, "Webster's Dictionary Defines Gone as..."

"I know what it means you idiot!" Zoey yelled.

"LOGAN! What have you done?" Dana asked, furious.

"I didn't do anything. CHASE was the one who decided to leave. It's not like I said Chase go away no one wants..."

"Shut up Logan. This is all your fault," Dana blamed Logan.

"Why do you aways blame me?" asked Logan. Logan was right, Dana always did blame him. They continued bickering. Glenn walked up.

"Hey Babe," He said, only upsetting Zoey more, "Whoa. What's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone," she said running off with Chase's book.

"Anyone care to explain?" Glen asked.

Quinn volunteered, "Chase left...for good."

"Cool," he said.

"Jerk," said Dana, while she still yell at Logan. She slapped Glenn. Then she looked at Logan. She slapped him too.

It was a Saturday and Lola was bored. She walked down to the beach. Guess who she found? If you guessed Chase, you are exactly right.

"CHASE?" Lola screamed.

"Hey Lola."

"Zoey is going crazy," Lola stated, "She read the book."

"And..." Chase asked.

"Let's just say her perfect little mind couldn't handle it," Lola continued, "Not to be rude, I mean Zoey's my friend and all and I hate to see her suffer, but you but you gotta move on. I'm sure there are plenty of girls that would want you." _Like me._ she thought.

At the same time, Logan and Dana were walking on the beach. They weren't mad at each other, just there Logan-y and Dana-ish selves.

'Why'd I agree to come with you again?" Dana asked, walking with Logan by the water.

"So I can talk you into making out with me," Logan responded.

"You wish." Dana shoved Logan in the water and he pulled her in with him.

Lola was moving more towards Chase. _Hey. _She thought_ Zoey has Glenn!_

"Like who else likes me?"

"I can think of someone."

"Who?" Lola leaned over slowly and kissed him. Then she softly said, "Me" One would think this was very romantic. And it was, and until they looked up and heard:  
"LOLA? CHASE?"

Those voices belonged to Dana and Logan, who were looking at them, jaws dropped. Lola and Chase looked at each other like, "What just happened."

Logan said, "I think it's very, very clear."

Dana teased, "Zoey's gonnna kill you, Lola."

"She's dating Glenn."

"Not anymore," said Logan, "She dumped him. And is looking for Chase. In fact,we're suppose to be looking for Chase."

"Well, I'm with Chase," Lola said defensive.

"Zoey wants me?" asked Chase, "And...Lola wants me? Ohh...this is bad."


	9. Confused

**Living Without You--Chapter 9**

_By CallMeMaddy_

**Disclaimer:** Wouldn't I be making this into an episode if I owned Zoey 101?

A/N: So Chapter 8 was weird, huh? I wasn't expecting that and I'm the writer! I'm an evil, evil girl. Well, maybe giving you Chapter 9 will cheer you up. Probably not, but whatever.

_**Chapter 9**_

"Zoey wants me?" asked Chase, "And...Lola wants me? Ohh...this is bad."

Logan laughed. Dana pushed him and shot a dangerous look. Logan knew to stop. Lola was embarrassed. Here she was kissing the guy she liked and the self-centered jerk and a freaky girl she just met caught them. And then they have to tell the guy of her dreams, the girl he couldn't get over until he kissed her likes him again? As far as she was concerned Zoey and her relationship was over! Chase looked at Lola, then at Dana, then Logan.So many emotions were going though his head. Suddenly, he felt light-headed. "I gotta go...lie down...later...bye," Chase started to panic.

"Come on, Dana, let's go," Logan said, he tried putting his arm around Dana, but she refused. _Damn._ They had been flirting a lot lately and he thought he might be able to get away with it. Dana and Logan left, leaving Lola alone. "Damn you, Zoey Brooks." She had an evil look on her face. And the writer (me!) could tell this was going to be bad...real bad (A/N: Well, duh, the writer is writing it)

Logan and Dana walked up to PCA from the beach. Logan asked,"So should we tell them?"

"Well, we SHOULDN'T tell Nicole. She'll tell Zoey," Dana said quickly.

"And the rest of the world," Logan added.

"Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God!" exclaimed Nicole. "QUINN GET IN HERE!"

"What?"

"My IPod...IT'S GONE!"

"That's impossible."

Nicole started to cry.

"It's ok. I can use my PoliceProof Machine. It'll get fingerprints and investegate (sp?) for you."

Someone stole Nicole's IPod. (A/N: This will be very important later)

Zoey was wandering around aimlessly. After breaking up with Glenn, she couldn't be in her room where he could find her. She saw some bushy hair buying a smoothie. She couldn't see the face but she knew it was

"CHASE!" Zoey yelled.

"No. Oh crap," Chase muttered. Zoey ran up to Chase, "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"You too," Chase lied. He wasn't very good at lying, Zoey could tell.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, ok?"

"Not ok. Chase Matthews, tell me what's going on."  
He couldn't hold it in. _Logan and Dana are going to tell anyway. Oh here it comes_ "Well, Lola kinda kissed me."

Zoey's eyes grew wide. "Kinda? How does she kinda kiss you?"

"Well, I guess she did kiss me."

"You kissed her back?"

"Well..." Zoey looked hurt, "Don't feel bad."

"Why should I feel bad? It's not like I broke up with Glenn becuase of you," Zoey put on a fake laugh. Chase looked at her. He was confused. He had just kissed Lola, but looking at Zoey made him feel like an idiot. Then, without thinking, he kissed Zoey. Now, you think Chase would be happy, being able to pick from two girls, but he wasn't. Because Zoey stopped him and said, "What about Lola? She's my friend." _Crap. _he thought. "Uh...we won't tell her...it'll be our secret." Zoey couldn't turn down that. She kissed him back.Yay! Happy ending. (A/N: Let's review, AM I THAT NICE? Nope.) Guess who decided to buy a smoothie at that exact second.

Lola.

A/N: Kinda short, but its something.

Who stole Nicole's IPod? More Dana and Logan. What's up with Chase kissing all these girls and getting caught? How will this Chase thing affect Lola and Zoey's relationship? How will it affect Chase? Who will he chose?

The author's got a lot of writing to do.

NOW in my profile, I estimate when chapters in my stories will be up, so you can see how long you have to wait. (usually I will update before it says I will)


	10. Wants More

**Living Without YouChapter 10**

_by CallMeMaddy_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zoey 101, but I do own a lucky penny.

**A/N**: Thank you Reviewers. I am now working on three stories, including a new one which is being remake with a new plot because the last one sucked so bad. It's called **PCA's 10 year reunion.** Guess what it's about. It is in Chapter 2. I'm also working on a Logan/Dana fic (hopefully, I can put some Zoey/Chase in) and its called **No One Else Knew What Happened The Last Night**, its summary is: We all know that Dana left, but the question is what happened when she DID leave. It has five Chapters. And I guess this one is my last. Please go read the other two. I'm trying to write one chapter in each, each day, but Monday, I back to school and I don't think its going to happen. Enough with me blabbing. Here's the story.

**Chapter 10**

Chase and Zoey were kissing when Lola had decided to buy a smoothie. Lola cleard her throat.Chase and Zoey's lips broke apart and they saw Lola. For a while, no one said anything. Zoey stared at Chase, then Lola. Chase stared at Zoey, then Lola. Lola stared at both of them. Finally, Lola slapped Chase.

"Player!" She screamed, "I expected this from Logan, not you," she turned to Zoey, "He kissed me earlier and now he's kissing you. PLAYER!" She slapped him again. Suprisingly, Lola wasn't mad at Zoey because she thought Zoey didn't know. But, she did.

FLASHBACK TO CHAPTER 9:

_"Not ok. Chase Matthews, tell me what's going on."  
He couldn't hold it in. Logan and Dana are going to tell anyway. Oh here it comes "Well, Lola kinda kissed me."_

_Zoey's eyes grew wide. "Kinda? How does she kinda kiss you?"_

_"Well, I guess she did kiss me."_

_"You kissed her back?"_

_"Well..." Zoey looked hurt, "Don't feel bad."_

END FLASHBACK

Zoey looked at Chase and he shot her a "Just Play Along" Look. She looked at Chase and slapped him. Then she winked at him. _He was such a good guy, pretending he's ton blame, to save mine and Lola's friendship._ She felt Guilty, _Besides you didn't do anything wrong._

FLASHBACK TO CHAPTER 9:

_Without thinking, he kissed Zoey. Now, you think Chase would be happy, being able to pick from two girls, but he wasn't. Because Zoey stopped him and said, "What about Lola? She's my friend." _Crap._ he thought. "Uh...we won't tell her...it'll be our secret." _

END FLASHBACK

_But you did kiss him back_  
--

"MY IPod!" Cried Nicole.

"I'm going to find it," Assured Quinn, "I've already got 50 fingerprints."

"Why wasn't Zoey's IPod stolen? Hers and mine look the same."

"I dunno, Nicole, but I'm going to find out," Quinn sounded confident.

--

"I betcha Zoey's gonna freak," Dana laughed.

"I bet Chase will end up picking Zoey," Logan said, confident.

"Why?"  
"I'm his roommate. I know," Logan laughed, "Actually, I feel sorry for you."

"Why's that?"

"You have Zoey AND Lola as your roommates."

"You forgot Nicole. She's just as bad."  
"Poor Dana. You know, you can always bunk wih me. I have room in my bed," Logan teased.

"Pervert," Dana blushed.

"You know you want me."

"Shut up," Dana blushed more.

"Wanna make out?" Logan asked. Dana shot a 'you got to be kidding' look. She pretended she didn't like Logan. But she did. She loved flirting with him, but she wanted more.

END OF CHAP 10

A/N: Be happy. My computer died twice, so this was my third time writing it. It's past midnight and finally done. Enjoy. And PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE review. Thank you.


	11. Happy Hearts and Sad Hearts

**Living Without YouChapter 11**

_by CallMeMaddy_

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, but I do own a lucky penny.

**A/N:** God, this chapter took like two hours! Please review and make me happy!

Pretending she was mad at Chase was hard for Zoey. Ever since Logan brought to her attention Chase at the basketball game, he was all she could think about. It wasn't helping either that Lola wanted to spend every minute with her. And, sadly, she usually only saw Chase when she saw Lola. It was 1st period, media. Chase sat down at Zoey and Lola's table.

"Uh, hey guys," Chase started.  
"Hey Chase," Zoey was friendly, but then remember Lola was there, she put on a fake mean tone, "What are you doing here?" Then she mouthed 'sorry.' She couldn't believe Chase was putting up with her. He wasn't the jerk, she was. Mr. Bender walked in.

"Wake up!" Mr. Bender yelled, that's how he started everyday, "So today we are discussing Media's impact and how it twists news."

Zoey was bored. She IMed Chase.

PCAZoey101: Hey. Sorry. Thank you for putting up with me pretending to be mad at you.

PCAChase42: No prob.

PCAZoey101:Hey. How about we eat lunch somewhere else, just us.

PCAChase42: Just us two?

PCAZoey101: Yea, if you want.

PCAChase42: Met me behind Rigsby building. I'll bring food.

Lola looked at Zoey. She knew she was IMing, but she didn't know to who.

PCALola101: Who are you IMing?

PCAZoey101: You...

PCALola101: You're talking to Chase, aren't you?

PCAZoey101: He's not that bad...

PCALola101: ZOEY! He kisses me and then goes off and kisses you.

PCAZoey101: Maybe it 's not all his fault.

PCALola101: Then who's is it.

Uh oh. Here it comes...

PCAZoey101: Lola, I knew Chase kissed you. And I kissed him anyway. Let me explain.

PCALola101 SIGNED OFF

"Well, that went well," Zoey muttered. But, she didn't really care, she was having lunch with Chase and didn't have to pretend anymore.

--

Quinn ran into room 101, "NICOLE! Hey Lola."

"Hey," Lola was depressed.

"Where's Nicole?"

"Bathroom."

"What's wrong with you?" Quinn asked. Lola sighed and ignored the question.

"I'm moving in with you. I asked CoCo and she's changing it in the system. I don't really want to talk why. I already had to tell CoCo."

"Um...ok," Quinn looked at her watch, "I'm going to be late for science club. We're recruiting new members. Want to come?"

"No."

"Well, can you tell Nicole I figured out who stole her IPod."

"Who was it?"

"Well, they were attempting to steal Zoey's. It was Glenn Davis."

Suddenly, an idea popped into Lola's head _Glenn. He hates Zoey. I hate Zoey. Together, we DESTROY Zoey._

--

Classes ended for the day. Logan ran up to Dana.

"You going to the beach?" Logan asked.

"Thinking about it. Why?"

"Wrong. I'm hijacking your jet-x and taking it to the beach, you are to hop on." Logan started the Jet-x.

"At least, let me drive. It IS mine, of course." Logan rolled his eyes. He started to leave. He drove about 10 feet, stopped, and Dana jumped on. _This is the way to get something more._Dana thought.

It took about five minutes to get to the beach. "Why'd you want me to go?" Dana asked.

"1. I needed a Jet-x." Dana rolled her eyes. "2.I think your pretty cool."

"Oh my god! Logan Reese thinks I'm cool?" Dana said sarcasticly. She laughed.

"Whatever.So I heard one of your roommates moved out." Logan said.

"Yeah. So?"  
"So, you have room for another person. Perhaps, this person's name begins with a Lo and ends with a gan?"

"You are such a pervert," Dana joked.

"Do perverts turn you on?" Dana rolled her eyes. "Wanna make out?"  
"Logan, do me a favor and get a new pick-up line, then maybe, I'd say yes."

"Maybe say yes? Hmmm."

"There was a maybe in that." There was a pause.

"How's this?" Logan leaned over and kissed her lightly. Dana's face turned as red as a strawberry, "Fine."

A/N: This fanfic is no where near done. Evil Laugh Chase likes Zoey. Zoey likes Chase. But Glenn and Lola are out to stirr up things and stop it. Logan kissed Dana? Drama, Drama, Drama!


	12. I haven't gotten my peace

**Living Without You--Chapter 12**

_by CallmeMaddy_

**Disclaimer: **I _don't_ own Zoey 101, but I _do_ own a lucky penny.

**A/N: **Must get out of real world. Family is annoying. Honors Social Science is a lot of work. Friends are confusing me. LET ME OUT! Ok, now I'm ready to type Chapter 12 for ya. Enjoy. But please review. It gets things updated faster and makes me feel happy AND it takes you 5 seconds. All in All, a good deal. Oh, one more thing, I have 2 other fanfics being written--PCA's 10 year reunion and No One Else Knew What Happened the Last Night--read them too!

**The OFFICIAL Chapter 12 Starts RIGHT NOW!**

After Dana got out of lala land with Logan, she came back to reality. _I just kissed the hottest guy in school. I just kissed a jerk. But, hell, he's my jerk. _At first, she wasn't sure if she was dreaming..."Did you just kiss me?" she asked.

"I dunno, did I just kiss you?" Logan mocked in a Logan-ish way, "Brace yourself Dana, you just kissed the hottest guy on the planet." Dana was confused. "Don't be confused or speechless. I know it was great. We should do it more often." Dana was quiet for a while, when the sun went down.

"Logan, I need to ask you something."

"What?"  
"Did you kiss me because you thought I was hot or because you liked me?"

"Alittle bit of both," Logan answered.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're hot, but I also kinda like you."

Logan took out some food. "What's that?" Dana asked.

"What? You don't think I'd ask a girl to the beach and not bring food, do you?" Logan kissed her again. _I guess Logan wanted more too, but does this mean we're dating?_

They finished their food and Logan drove Dana back to her dorm (On her Jet-x!).

"I had a really nice time, I'll call you," Logan said.

"Are you really going to call?" asked Dana.

"Yeah," Logan sounded sincere. (A/N: I don't believe it!) He kissed her goodnight. A sweet little kiss.

Dana closed the door to her dorm, Nicole was there reading her _Teen Vogue._

"So," asked Nicole, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"What are you talking about?"  
"I heard you and a man's voice talking, who was it?"

"Really?" Dana knew she shouldn't tell Nicole, but..."It was Logan."

"What?"

"Well, he asked me to go to the beach, and I didn't know it was a date. And he kissed me and had a picnic and everything! I think I like him Nicole." Dana spilled her guts...to Nicole.

Logan walked home and saw Michael, "SCORE!" He said, "Dana Cruz and Logan Reese are now a couple."

"Are you sure she knows that?" Michael joked.

"Oh, yeah, she's all over me. Promise you'll call," Logan pretend to be Dana. "She's actually kind sweet." Michael raised his eyebrow. Logan Reese? Going for 'sweet'? Nah. Something was up.

--

Remembering Chapter 11

_"Well, can you tell Nicole I figured out who stole her IPod."_

_"Who was it?"_

_"Well, they were attempting to steal Zoey's. It was Glenn Davis."_

_Suddenly, an idea popped into Lola's head Glenn. He hates Zoey. I hate Zoey. Together, we DESTROY Zoey._

Chapter 12

Lola did a evil laugh. And it just so happens I know exactly where to find him...the drama room. (A/N: Lola, Chase, and Glenn all do drama together? Oh, that'll be bad.) Glenn was auditioning for a lead in the school play. He was trying out for the lead male role, Lola tried out yesterday and got the female lead. He was done and saw Lola.

"So, I guess we're the leads."  
"Yeah, whatever. You hate Chase Matthews, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"  
"Because we are going on an all-out war to stop their relationship."

"Why?"

"Because we are." Glenn agreed, and they started their first attack.

--

Zoey and Chase were enjoyed their private lunch, which Quinn found them.

"Oh, great," Chase muttered, he wanted to be alone with Zoey.

"ZOEY!" Quinn yelled, "You're not going to believe what I discovered."  
"You've learned to clone yourself!" Chase guessed.

"No, I found out who stole Nicole's IPod."  
"Who?"

"Glenn Davis, he was attempting to steal yours, Zoey. You know how yours and Nicole's look the same."

Chase got furious...fast..."Glenn? Glenn Davis? The guy..."  
"Chase, calm down, Nicole got her IPod back."  
"Yeah, but I didn't get my peace."

A/N: That's all folks! Review...this took forever to write! What is Lola and Glenn planning? What is Chase going to do about Glenn and the IPod? Dana and Logan..dating? How will everyone else react.


	13. Idiots, Commiting, and Supposed Paranoia

**Living Without You**

_Chapter 13/CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, but I do own a lucky penny

_A/N:_I'm writing as fast as I can! If you write fanfics, you should know that school pushes the updating back a lot. Also, I'm currently writing 4 stories, so updating for each is a little slow. By the way, I have a new story about the gang is detention, I promise it'l be good, so check that out. Also Ginger Lovell has a really good Zoey 101 site, so you should go there: http/ultimatezoey101. It's awesome, I promise! Sorry if you like Lola, I like her too, but in THIS story, she's the bad guy. Ooo! I've come up with the ending, Quinn creates a new person out of potato chips, and names her Zola, and Chase falls for her. JK! I'm very random! Also, in this chapter, Glenn is acting like the guy at your school who can't add 500 to 100 and, believe me, there is a guy at my school in 9TH GRADE, who can't add 500 to 100, he asked my best friend what the answer was. Idiot.

**Now...CHAPTER 13! muhaha!**

"Yeah, but I haven't gotten my peace," Chase said. Zoey and Quinn were confused, they had never seen Chase that mad. (A/N: Run-on sentence! My English teacher would be SO proud. Note the sarcastism. I'm not fixing it by the way. I REFUSE to practice good grammar when I'm tired, and I don't care if it only takes 2 seconds to fix! I'm not fxing it. Oh my gosh, I've done it again--I'm arguing with NO ONE! Ok, back to the story...)

"Chase," Zoey tried to calm him down, "It's ok. YOU won. You got me."  
But Chase wouldn't calm down, "It's the principle of the thing, Zo! He was trying to steal your IPod, because he was jealous of us! I betcha he's working on a plan right now to split us up."   
"Chase, stop being so paranoid," Zoey said. But Chase wasn't being paranoid, he was exactly on track.

--

"So, what exactly are we planning to do?" Glenn wasn't the brightest of them all.

'We are planning an all-out war against Zoey and Chase."  
"How?"  
"With a little help from my roommate..."Lola started.

"Who's that?"

"Quinn Pensky." (A/N: She lives with Quinn now right? I moved her with Quinn, didn't I? No, seriously, I don't remember.)

"Isn't she like the science geek?"  
"Yes, grasshopper, she has a lot of experiments that would help us," Lola said, god, Glenn was stupid.

"Oh, so she's lending them to us?"

"Not exactly..."  
"We're stealing them? We can't STEAL them, can we?"  
"Hey, you stole Nicole's IPod."  
"But that's different, Zoey's a bitch."  
"Technically, we are using Quinn's experiments to get back at Zoey."

"Oh..." God, Glenn was easy to manipulate, you could tell Lola was running the show. "So, what are we planning to do?" (A/N: See idiot.)

"Glenn. FOCUS! We are planning to DESTROY Zoey and Chase's relationship."  
"Oh. Why?" Glenn was hopeless.

**--**

Nicole totally just FLIPPED OUT! "YOU LIKE LOGAN! OH MY FREAKING GOD!"  
"Shh," Dana hushed, "The other dorms can here you."

"Sorry. It's just so cool. I mean can you imagine your wedding day! I call maid of honor!" It was just like Nicole to imagine their wedding day, when Dana wasn't even sure if she and Logan were going out.

"Nicole, calm down! He's Logan--he probably doesn't even like me."  
"What do you even know! Dana, he's like IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"Logan? In love? Doubt it, especially with me."

"Really..." Nicole said sarcastically.

"Nicole, that's idiotic!"

--

"I think I'm in love!" Logan yelled.

Michael stared at him. Finally, he said: "Do you feel ok?"  
"Ok? Michael, I just kissed the hottest girl in school."  
"Whatever happened to macho player Logan?"

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, if you really like Dana, you can't flirt with other girls."  
"Wait..."  
"Meaning YOU'RE in a relationship, Chase, I can see in a relationship. Me maybe. You? No."

"You mean like a commitment relationship?" Logan asked. Michael nodded. He liked Dana...a lot, but this commitment thing sounded too much for Logan.

END OF CHAPTER 13

A/N: Sorry guys, I started writing this 3 days ago, and am now only finishing it up. I want to get it up, though it's kinda short. Are you mad about Logan and Dana? Haven't we gone over I'm not a nice person? To Commit or Not to Commit? That is the question. Logan needs to get his life straight. And what about Dana? She's falling head over heels for Logan. Did Nicole help or hurt Dana? Chase suspects Glenn is up to something...does he confront him? Zoey thinks Chase is paranoid, will this annoy her to death? Lola is the evil mastermind and that's the bad part: You never know what the evil mastermind is planning. Will Quinn catch Lola and if she does what will she do?

DUN, DUN, DUN! Stay tuned. And uh...in the meantime, review!


	14. The Ruined Girls' Night

**Living Without You**

_By CallmeMaddy Chapter 14_

Disclaimer:If I owned Zoey 101, Dana would still be on the show.

A/N: The hardest part of writing a fanfic is knowing what you guys like. Now, obviously, I can put Logan and Dana or Zoey and Chase together...yet, but I'm wondering...what did you guys like? What didn't you like? What would you like to happen? What do you not what to happen? Review...if you have any suggestions...Let's Hear 'EM!

**Now...On to CHAPTER 14**

Nicole and Zoey were having their usual Thrusday "Girls Only" Night. Not like usual, however, Dana was joining them. Usually, Dana would just stay in the dorm, but today she was interested in gossiping. Actually, she just wanted advice on Logan. She hadn't seen Logan the kiss. And needed to be prepared on seeing him tomorrow. God, she was turning into Nicole! Today, the girls decided to go to the boardwalk and eat as much cotton candy as possible. They had serious talking to do.

"Chase is really pissing me off," Zoey told the girls shoveling cotton candy, "I'm just about to let Lola have him."  
"It wouldn't suprise me if Lola's trying to get Glenn now, rumor is they have been hanging out a lot," Nicole responded.

Dana laughed, "Lola and Glenn, no way! I bet they are just working on the drama play. They both have the leads."  
"Don't remind me," Zoey responded.

"Oh my god! Guys, that's that new Paul guy in History. Very crushable! I think history just got a little more interesting!" Nicole squealed.

"So go talk to him," Dana commanded.

"You think I should?" Nicole asked.

"Why not?" Zoey answered. So Nicole headed over to lonely Paul Remonds, who seemed to be having a bummer time.

"Ok," Zoey asked Dana, "What's the real reason you told Nicole to talk to some random guy?"  
"Because it will make her happy," Dana lied. Zoey wasn't buying it. "Ok, ok, I NEED your help."  
"Sure," answered Zoey, "Shoot."

"Do you think Logan likes me?" Dana gushed.

"That was random. Since when so you like Logan?"  
"Since he like...kissed me."  
"WHAT? YOU AND LOGAN KISSED?"  
"Well...kinda," answered Dana.

"When? Does anyone else know?"  
"Nicole does."  
"WHAT? YOU TOLD NICOLE BEFORE ME?"  
"She was there."  
"Give me details."  
"Zoey, this was a very simple question. Do you think Logan likes me?"  
Zoey started to laugh, "Are you kidding me? HE LIKE LOVES YOU!"

"Why does everyone say that?"  
"Because it's true," Zoey answered.  
Dana paused for a minute, "Gotta go see him...now." She ran off.

"That's fine, everyone just leave me here alone...on Girl's Night...now you're both with guys. Nice," Zoey mumbled to herself and left.

--

"Hi Paul."

"Hey, uh...Nikki, right?" he answered.

"Most call me Nicole," Nicole said, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Hmmm." Paul did not see to make eye contact, he seemed very depressed.

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," Paul lied.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Nicole sat down.

"It's just that, Nicole, I had everything going for me. Girlfriend. I was the quarterback. Friends. Friends were good," Paul said.

"I'll be your friend."

"Thanks, but I don't need a pity friend."  
"I don't want to be a pity friend. Why do you think I came over here? You seem cool. Anyway, what's wrong with PCA?"  
"I play third string QB and I KNOW I'm better than that. My girlfriend broke up with me because I came here. THIS PLACE SUCKS!" Now, Paul wasn't depressed just angry, "Oh, I forgot, my band also broke up."  
"YOU WERE IN A BAND? THAT'S SO COOL!" Nicole sqeauled.

"Thanks," Paul laughed. Paul was one of those rocker sorts and loved when people complimented him on his band.  
"What do you play?"  
"Guitar. And I sing," Paul said, he seemed to be getting happier.

"Really? You should start a band here! I think Michael plays drums, Chase can write you lyrics, and Logan picked up guitar over the summer," Nicole suggested, "And I can dance!"  
Paul smiled, "Really? Wow. Thanks Nicole. You really cheered me up, I dunno if we need a dancer, but what's the other guys numbers?"

"Sure!" Nicole scribbled them down on a piece of paper, "And here's my number, ya know, in case you need to call about--um--band stuff."

"Thanks Nicole, I'll call you--don't worry. But I gotta go...to my dorm. Boarding with some guy...Glenn Davis, I think."

"Glenn Davis? Oh, no! Please tell me you hate him."  
"Hate him? I haven't even met him. Why would I hate him?"  
"He's Zoey's ex and hates Chase."  
"Who are Chase and Zoey?"  
"Chase is your future band person and Zoe's my best friend! Please don't talk to him!"  
"Um...I'm going to have to talk to him, but I promise I won't like him?" answered Paul, this Nicole girl seems sweet and she seems to not like him.

"Good. Bye Paul! Call me!" Nicole ran off. _He is totally into me! And is going to call. And he's starting a band! I call number 1 fan! Oh my god...he's so hot._

--

"Glenn! I'm going to kill you!" Lola was extremely frustrated.

"No! I have it this time! We are going to get your roommate's Zoey help and steal her experiments to get back at Quinn and Chase." Lola banged her head against the wall.

"Follow me." She dragged him to room 103, where she was boarding with Quinn, "Now, you mustn't drink any experiments. They will turn you into a raccoon. Understand?"

They tiptoed in.  
"Ooo. What do you suppose this potion does?" Glenn asked, while drinking it.

"NO!" Lola yelled, "Unless that was an intelligent potion, you are so so dead." Lola looked at the potion, "Oh holy crap!"

_Love Potion_

_Directions: Drink this potion, but beware! The first person you see, you will desire until you drink the counter potion._

"GLENN! CLOSE YOUR EYES UNTIL I CAN FIND QUINN!"

"Anything you say my dear." It appeared as though Glenn had already seen Lola, "You look beautiful today."

"I need to find the counter potion! Quickly," Lola said to herself. She tore the dorm apart, but found nothing. (A/N: Yeah, I know, but there's a reason Glenn is going to like Lola for a while, so bare with me.)

--

"COMMITMENT!" Logan yelled, "You don't think that's what Dana wants do you?"  
"Um...Logan...that's what ALL GIRLS want," Michael answered.

"Damn. This can't be good."  
"And you know what Logan? She's probably on her way right now to talk to you, so you better make up your mind. Are you and Dana a couple?"

Logan paused, "Quick...pen and paper. Quick." Logan wrote this down before...

**THE PROS AND CONS OF BEING IN A "SERIOUS RELATIONSHIP"**

_PRO CON_

Dana stood at the door. _Should I knock? It's time to stop avoiding. _She knocked, "Logan? It's Dana. Uh...we need to talk."  
"Time's up," Michael informed him, "Break her heart and be free or get Dana and give up flirting with hot girls."

Logan took a deep breath, "I've made up my mind. Let her in."

A/N: Dana and Logan...yes or no? Glenn likes Lola? This is going to drive Lola crazy! Chase and Quinn seem to be absent from this chapter. Don't you worry, they both will be fairly important in the next couple chappies. A band? Fun! Suggestions for names are being excepted now! Review!


	15. Heart Breaker

**Living Without You**

_By CallMeMaddy—Chapter 15_

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, if you own Zoey 101, you should share it with me.

A/N: I have good news and bad news. The good news is you are about to read chapter 15. The bad news is I'm going on vacation, so updating is going to be slow. I will be gone from Wednesday (12/21) to Monday (12/26). I will have access to a computer, but not unlimited. It's going to be BAD! REAL BAD! Just kidding. Now...read!

**CHAPTER 15: Heart breaker**

Logan took a deep breath, "I've made up my mind. Let her in." Dana went in and Michael decided to do Logan a huge "favor" by leaving.

"Have fun," Michael mumbled on his way out. Logan shot a "You-Are-So-So-SO-DEAD" look.

"Can we talk?" Dana asked.

"Why Dana, we always talk. Let's talk about Friday's history test. That was brutal, huh?" Logan was avoiding the subject.

"Logan. You know what I mean."

"No, I don't," Logan denied everything, "Oh, come on, Dana! You can't expect me not to torture you."  
"Logan, please, can you act mature for five minutes?" Dana asked.

"Weellllll...Ok, but I'm timing! Now, what are we talking about?"

"Logan!"  
"Ok," Logan took a deep breath, "I assume you need to talk about today."  
Dana just completely spilled everything, "Well, yeah! I mean, Logan, we like kissed! You and me! We are suppose to hate each other! Not kiss each other."  
Logan was silent. Dana was searching for an answer. Finally Logan said, "Dana, I like you...a lot. I mean you're like the hottest girl in school." He paused, "But..."  
"You like someone else," Dana finished, "I KNEW IT! How could I be so STUPID!" She started to leave.

"WAIT! THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY!" Logan yelled, but he was too late, "I like_ you_." He paused, "Great job, Logan, next time, try saying it when she's here. I don't even know why I bother."  
(A/N: DO NOT KILL ME! I am a big, big, BIG DL fan,so there is no way I'd end a fanfic without them being together.)

--

"...and he's starting a band!" Nicole was her usual bubbly self when telling Michael, "So, you like HAVE to join."

"Nicole, I don't have to do anything," Michael explained.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" Nicole begged.

Michael sighed, "Ok, who is this Paul guy, anyway?"

"YES! Come on! Let's go to his dorm!"

--

"You look really good today," Glenn said for the billionth time.

"SHUT UP!" Lola was panicking, "WE NEED QUINN!"

Right then, Quinn walked in, "Hey Lola, Glenn. What's Glenn doing here."  
"Er...he was practicing lines, but he drank some of your love potion crap. Where's the counter potion?" Lola asked.

Quinn giggled, "Who does he like?"  
"ME! Please, the counter potion!" Lola begged.

"Oh..." said Quinn, "It hasn't been invented yet."  
--

Chase was wandering down to Sushi Rox when he saw Zoey, "Hey Zoe. What's up? I thought you were having a girls night."

"I was...but then Dana and Nicole both ditched me."  
"Ouch. If it makes you feel any better, I'm have horrible news."  
"What?"  
"I'm pretty sure Lola and Glenn have joined forces to try to separate us," Chase was really protective of Zoey.

"Chase!" Zoey made a face, "Not this again! Why are you so...over dramatic!"

"I'm not!"  
"Chase, you're are really pissing me off."  
"Zoey, I'm telling you, you are being too trustworthy."  
"CHASE! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" Zoey yelled. "Look, I don't want to deal with this anymore. Chase, I think we should take a break."

--

A/N: Are you mad at me again? Remember, I AM DL. Besides, Logan admitted he wants to be with Dana...he now just needs to TELL her. The band STILL needs a name! I'm open to suggestions. Lola is going to go crazy! Serves her right, lol. Zoey and Chase...on a break? Why, Lola and Glenn haven't even done anything, they destructed themselves.


	16. The Pink Unicorns

**Living Without You**

_By CallmeMaddy Chapter 16_

Disclaimer: After 15 chapters, one would assume I don't own Zoey 101

A/N: I''m still on vacation, but I am updating anyway. Feel happy.The wait for chapter 16 is no more!

**Chapter 16: The Pink Unicorns**

"The love counter potion hasn't been invented yet," Quinn informed Lola.

"WHAT?" Lola wanted to kill Quinn, "WHAT KIND OF IDIOT CREATES A LOVE POTION, BUT DOESN'T CREATE A COUNTER POTION!"

"WELL, WHAT KIND OF IDIOT DRINKS A RANDOM POTION, NOT KNOWING IT WAS A LOVE POTION?" Quinn shot back. They both stared at Glenn.

"What?" asked Glenn. Boy, he really was stupid.

"Look," Quinn told Lola, "I can get you the counter potion in about two weeks..."

"TWO WEEKS!" Lola exclaimed, "THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS!"

"Fine," Quinn told her, while walking out, "I guess you don't need my help."

"But wait! How do I get Glenn to stop--"

"Don't know, don't care," Quinn told her and slammed the door shut.

--

Nicole and Michael hurried to room 67, Brenner Hall, which happened to be Paul's room. They knocked.  
"Hey Nicole!" Paul's face lit up.

"Hi Paul. This is Michael, the future dummer for your band."  
"Hey," Michael said to Paul.

"The band!" Paul exclaimed, "Right! So, have you talked to the other two guys yet...Chase and--er--Logan."

"Not yet," answered Nicole, "They are busy with other things."  
"Yeah," said Michael, "Logan's having a fit over Dana."

"What's wrong with Logan and Dana now?" Nicole asked.

"Guys," Paul interrupted, "Let's tal about the band."  
"Well," Michael said, "We need a name."  
(A/N: I got no suggestions when this was being written...now I have to think of a name!)

Nicole exclaimed, "Ooo! Ooo! Name it _The Pink Unicorns!"_ (A/N: lol)

Paul and Michael laughed. Paul ended up breaking the news to her, "Nicole, we are, besides you, a GUY ROCK BAND!"  
Nicole put on a sad face, "Well, at least I'm in the band..."  
"Exactly," Randomly,Paul asked, "Nicole, can you sing?"  
"Yeah, why?" Nicole told him.

"I'm writing a song that needs a guy voice and a girl voice. So, I need a girl singer."  
"Wait--" interrepted Michael, "I thought Chase was writing lyrics."

"He can," Paul answered, "But I wrote this song for something special. Someone special." He glanced at Nicole, quickly turned away, and blushed. He then cleare his throat, "Besides, Chase can play guitar too, can't he?"

"So, how 'bout a name?" Nicole asked, not noticing what was going on.

"Everyone's worst fear," Michael suggested.

Paul agreed with it immediately, Nicole, however, did not, "Um...don't ya think it's a bit dark?"  
"That's the point," Paul told her. Nicole resentfully agreed.

"Everyone's worst fear, it is!" Michael said.

"Um..guys...we haven't even to Chase and Logan about the band..." Nicole pointed out. The three giggled.

--

"You're breaking up with me?" Chase was shocked.

"Yes, Chase, I'm sorry, this isn't working out," Zoey confirmed Chase's biggest fear. She walked away.

And Chase stood there...blindsighted. _She broke up with me..._

--

Logan mentally kicked himself. Now, Dana thought he liked someone else. Who else would he like? It didn't make any sense. Logan could get any girl he wanted, except the girl he DID want. Why couldn't he just tell Dana how he felt?

He sat on his bed, "What am going to do?" He lied downand turned on his IPod

You will never guess what he was listening to:

My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion A/N: The Titanic Song. This was put in especially for my sister. I can't stand this song.

While listening to it, Logan Reese, yes, LOGAN REESE, started to cry.

--

A/N: Topazchick08: Of course, I'm ZC! But I love driving you all crazy! Plus, I need a story! And Sarah and all of you other DL fans, they will get together...(as musicformysoul pointed out: again) but not just yet. Thank you all for reviewing and keep reviewing!

Happy Holidays.

Maddy


	17. The Deer in Highlights

**Living Without You**

_By CallmeMaddy Chapter 17_

Disclaimer: One would hope you have figured out I don't own Zoey 101 after SEVENTEEN chapters

A/N: My Dear Dana/Logan fans, I will tell you that soon you'll be VERY happy with me, but I will warn you now...I'm throwing in another curve ball. (Because that's what I love to do!) I wrote a one-shot which was fun called TWILIGHT 101. It's cute. Dana/Logan. Go to my profile and read it after. I hope you'll all having a happy holidays. Woo hoo! No school! Awesomenessnessness.

**Chapter 17: The Deer in Headlights**

"You're really pretty," Glenn said.

"I...need...help," Lola told herself, "I better apologize to Quinn."  
Then, Rachel Ferment, the school gossip came in, "I've got gossip!"  
"Do you have a love potion?" Lola asked.  
Rachel looked puzzled, "No."  
"Then I don't much care."  
"Really? Because it involves Chase Matthews," Rachel had previously gossiped about the ChaseZoeyLola triangle.

"What do you have?" Lola demanded.

"I'm now charging a price—5 dollars."  
Lola payed up, "What is it?"  
"Zoey just broke up with Chase."  
"Excellent."

--

Zoey walked away, _Was it a mistake to break up with Chase?_ She asked herself. She pondered the question for what seemed like forever. Yet, she still couldn't figure out the answer. She also thought of the fact how that was going to ruin their friendship._ I wish we never went out._

--

"Chase, old buddy! What's up?" Michael asked when he, Nicole, and Paul found Chase.

"Uh-oh. I sense anger, Chase is angry," Nicole informed her friends.

"Should we come back later?" Paul asked Chase.

"Who are you?" Chase snapped at Paul.

"Calm down Chase!" Nicole turned to Paul, "Told ya he's mad. I came sense these things."  
"Why are you so pissed Chase?" Michael asked.

"Zoey broke up with me," Chase was upset. Michael and Nicole were shocked.

"Who's Zoey?" Paul asked.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Chase yelled, "NICOLE, MICHAEL, WHO IS THIS RANDOM FREAK?"  
"Calm down Chase," Nicole told him again, "This is Paul, he is the singer of our new band!"  
"What band?"  
"Our band," Nicole answered.

"WHAT?" Chase was utterly confused.

"Me, Nicole, Paul, Logan and you are in a band...Everyone's Worst Fear (E.W.F) It's going to be awesome," Michael remarked.

"When did I agree to this?" Chase asked.

"Well...you are just about to," Paul told him.

"Why should I?"  
"Do you want Zoey back?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," Chase was truly hurt.

"So what better way than sing her a song?" Nicole informed him, "I mean if I guy played me a song, I'd totally go out with him. Even if he was like ugly. I wish a guy would write a song for me."  
"One will," Paul mumbled to himself.  
"Huh?" Nicole asked.

"Was I talking out loud again? Damn me," Paul tried covering for himself. Michael and Chase knew then he had a thing for Nicole.

"So, Chase, are you in?" Michael asked.

Chase sighed, "Why not, I have all this free time now."

--

Logan Reese...crying. Wow. That's something I thought I'd never EVER see. He then turned on the television, and watched whatever was on. Some Spanish Soap Opera. Surprisingly, Logan was really good at Spanish. Rita and Jose were having some relationship troubles. Logan was still crying.

All of the sudden, DANA walked in. Logan's natural reaction was obvious: He was going to try to disguise his tears.

"I forgot my purse," Dana said with her head down.

"You don't carry a purse," Logan foiled her plan. His eyes were still red.

Dana was surprised he knew that. Guys aren't suppose to pick up on details, "Oh, right," Dana said, still head down, "Ok, Logan, the real reason I came back? I want to know who do you like." Dana lifted her head and was immediately confused, "Logan, have you been CRYING?"

Logan didn't answer.

"Logan?"  
"Maybe," He said meekly.

"Logan," Dana said down on Logan's bed, "Why have you been crying?"  
Logan avoided eye contact. Dana studied him.

Logan sighed, he opened his mouth, wanting to talk. But words didn't come out. Dana waited. Finally, she gave up, "Look, you don't have to tell me. I just want to finish the conversation from earlier. Who do you like?"

"That's why I'm crying," Logan told her and burst out into tears.

"Logan, I'm not understanding..."  
Logan stood up and threw the remote, "I look like such an idiot, crying here, in front of you. Can you come back later? Please?"  
Dana just stood there, trying to figure out this conversation in her head. _That's why I'm crying...The conversation from earlier...Look like an idiot in front of you._ Then she figured it out. It was like a deer in headlights, didn't know what to do.

She had to say something, "Friday's history test was brutal, huh?" (A/N: Chapter 15)  
Logan let out a weak laugh, "Ok, Dana, what I'm trying to say is..."

"You don't like anyone do you?" She asked.

"I like someone," Logan told her. _Oh crap, Not this route again! _Dana thought. Logan continued, "Dana, I like—no I think I love—you."  
Again, Dana was playing the deer in head lights, she didn't know what to do. So, she wrapped his arms around him and kissed him.

"Sorry, I made you cry," She told him.

"I've never cried for a girl before. I've never CRIED before," He confessed, "I really like you. Dana, will you be my girlfriend?"

Dana kissed him, "I thought you'd never ask."

A/N: Yay! I hope for happy reviewers. Lola has found out about Chase and Zoey. Will she make a move? And what about Glenn? A band is forming...and with that a new relationship. Yay or neigh to Nicole and Paul? Wait to they get their first gig, that'll be fun. Dana and Logan are going to go on their first date and then Dana is going to pop a big surprise. Go review. I've been nice today.


	18. Black Eyes and Bloody Noses

**Living Without You**

_Chapter 18—By, yours truly, CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Zoey 101, but I do see Pineapple people.(Nevermind.)  
A/N: Lucky you people, another chapter up so fast! Happy New Year. Guess what? This probably won't be updated until next year! Lol. I love my reviewers! You guys rock! On with the story!  
**Chapter Eighteen (Can you believe it?)**

Lola raced off to find Chase, skipping. If you recall, when Chase was upset with Zoey was when he made out with Lola. So, she wanted to find him. Rebound Girl.

"Lalala," She sang to herself. She made it about 10 feet without noticing a certain IT was following her.

"You can't see Chase," Glenn said in a daze.

"Why? Look, you have to leave. You're ruining everything."  
"YOU CAN'T GO! CHASE ALREADY STOLE ZOEY! NOT YOU TOO!" Glenn commanded.

"That's it..." She took out her cell phone and dialed Quinn.

--

"NICOLE!" Dana ran up to Nicole, Chase, Michael, and Paul.

"Hey Dana! What's up?" Nicole responded.

"Everything!" She pulled Nicole away from the guys, "Logan and I are dating and he's--"  
"Whoa! Hold the phone. YOU AND LOGAN ARE DATING?" Nicole screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Nicole, please, quiet down!" But the guys heard her.

"That's great!" Michael congratlated her.

"Wait, who's Logan? The last member of the band Logan?" Paul asked.

"Yes," Nicole told him, "That's great."  
Dana looked at Chase, "Where's Zoey?"  
"Bad Move," Michael mumbled.

"They broke up," Nicole answered for Chase.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dana said.

"No biggie. I'll get over it,"Chase lied.

"That good. Nicole, as much as hate to admit, I need you're help," Dana told her, "Our first real date is tonight an I have no idea what to wear."  
"YES!" Nicole said, "Makeover. Bye guys. Go see Logan about the band."  
"God help me," Dana mumbled.

--

"LOGAN LET US IN!" Chase yelled through the door.

"Who is it?"Logan asked, his voice sounded weird...different...in love.

"Chase, Michael, and Paul," Michael answered  
"Who the hell is Paul?" Logan asked and opened the door.

"So, Logan tonight's you're big night with Dana, huh?" Chase teased.

"A. How do you know that, B. Who is this Paul guy, and C. You better shut your mouth before I bring up Zoey," Logan threatened.

"Bad move," Michael told him.

"Is that suppose to be a joke?" Chase asked.

"No, it was suppose to be a threat," Logan snapped. Chase, then, out of nowhere, punched Logan. Logan punched back.

"HEY STOP!" yelled Paul. Chase knocked Logan to the ground.

"Chase, hey he doesn't know Zoey broke up with you," Michael said, hoping it would stop the fight. It didn't. Logan got up and slammed Chase into a bed. Paul grabbed Logan and Michael grabbed Chase.

Logan had a black eye and a broken arm. Chase had a bloody nose and a broken heart.

There was a knock on the door. It was Lola.

"Hi. Oh my god, what happened here?" Lola asked.

"Just a little fight," Paul told her.

"Chase! Are you Ok?" Lola asked.

"Fine."

"Come on Logan, Chase, we have to go to the hospital, I think Logan's got a broken arm and who knows about Chase."

"Yes, nurse Michael," Logan taunted.

"I'd hit you, but I'd feel guilty hitting a cripple."

"Oh by the way Logan, you've joined our band," Paul informed him.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Logan asked.

"Just agree," Michael said. Logan agreed and they told him all about it. He was really confused. He look at the time. _DANA!_

--

"How 'bout this?" Dana asked.

"Too black..." Nicole held up a pink dress.

"No way in hell," Dana shot the dress down her phone started ringing, "It's Logan."

"Well, answer it!" Nicole told her.

"Hey Logan, what's up?" Dana asked in a flirty voice.

"Hey sweetie. I have some bad news," Logan told her.

"What?"  
"I think we will have to postpone..." Logan told her.

'WHAT? WHY?" Dana asked.

"I got in a fight...I have to go to the hospital," Logan told her.

Dana hung up the phone and headed to room 42.

--

Logan, Michael, Chase, Lola, and Paul were just about to leave when Dana and Nicole arrived.

"LOGAN? Thank god. I thought you might of left. Who did you get in a fight with?" Dana asked. Chase walked in and Logan glared.

"Why were you two fighting?" Dana asked.

"It doesn't matter," Michael said.

"Are you still mad at each other?" Lola asked.

Chase and Logan looked at each other, "No." They said together.

"You weren't in the fight, right Paul?" asked Nicole.

"No," Paul answered.

They had called the ambulance, which would be there any minute.

"WAIT!" It was Zoey, "I heard what happened. Are you two Ok?" Zoey smiled at Chase and Chase smiled back. Lola put her arm around Chase and Zoey turned away. _Excellent. _Lola said to herself.

--

Soon the ambulance arrived and they offered to drive them all down. When they got there, since it was not an emergency, they were stuck in the waiting room.

"I hope you can forgive me by canceling our date," Logan told her.

"Just get well, besides, I mean I always wanted to be in the hospital for our first date," Dana joked.

"I'm sorry, I had a great date planned," He pulled out two tickets for SIMPLE PLAN, "Hired a limo to take us to the concert. I even had backstage passes."

Dana kissed him, "Simple Plan. Logan, you really do love me," She smiled, "Look it's the thought...and it that means a lot." She kissed him again.

And, yeah sure, Logan was sitting in the emergency room, but hey, it was still good. He finally won over the girl he loved.

'"Hey Logan, this was a really good first date," She leaned on his shoulder and fell asleep.

A/N: Weird Chapter. We are still at the hospital next chapter. Next chapter will focus a lot on Paul and Nicole and The ChaseZoeyLola triangle. In case you are noticing, Logan and Dana are at a high point. It'll last. Maybe. There's going to be some rough patches in there relationship...soon. They will make it. I hope. **Evil Laugh** I love torturing you guys.

It'll all be good in the end...RIGHT?

Maddy


	19. Turn Back Time

**Living Without You**

_By CallmeMaddy...Chapter 19_

Disclaimer:I don't own it (A BIG SHOCK after NINETEEN CHAPTERS...)

A/N: Man, I haven't updating this all year! (Silence) Humor me! Laugh! (Weak laugh). Whatever...

**Chapter 19: Turn Back Time**

It was another five hours and the nurses still hadn't called Chase or Logan in for examinations. Zoey called the school so they would know that all of them would be missing class. Dana still was fast asleep on Logan. Nicole was talking Paul's ear off. Michael was on his fifth bag of potato chips from the vending machine. And let's just say there's a lot of tension between Zoey, Lola, and Chase...

"...And that is so why I can NEVER wear only black and white. Like Dana, she'll wear like all black. I NEED COLORS! I mean I feel like I'm in some cheesy forties movie, ya know?" Nicole hadn't stopped talking to Paul for the whole time.

"Totally," Paul said, pretending to be interested. He was actually really good at pretending that Nicole actually bought it. Paul thought she was worth the non-stop talking.

"It's like so boring! I mean can you imagine me goth? Like EW! Goths really should wear pink, it's so pretty!" Nicole was her usually girlie self.

"Nicole, I think their whole style is against the color pink. It's too...happy and girlie," Paul informed her.

"That's SO weird! Who doesn't love being happy?" Nicole asked. Paul slapped his forehead.

--

Chase was sitting on the seat closest the the window. Lola had stolen the seat next to him and was moving closer to him by the second. Zoey watched from a far. At that point in time, Zoey knew she made a big mistake. And she knew what she had to do: fix it.

"Hey Chase," Zoey walked up. Lola glared. "Can we talk? Alone," Zoey said coldly.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Lola asked, although she knew the answer.

"Is that a serious question?" Zoey asked, "Because if it was, I would begin to worry about you."

"I ALREADY worry about you," Lola snapped back.

Chase looked at the two girls fighting...over him, "Um...I'm going to go talk to Michael."

Zoey looked at Chase, "I need to talk to you, please. Now."

Chase sighed and let Zoey drag him away from Lola.

"Bitch," Lola mumbled under her breath about Zoey.

"I heard that," Zoey told her continuing to walk away.

When Chase and Zoey got to a private spot, Zoey started talking, "I want to be _friends._"

"Friends?" Chase asked, sort of disappointed. (A/N: Ok, I lied, VERY disappointed.)

"Yeah, I mean Chase, ever since we broke up--"  
"Nine hours ago..." Chase informed her, he had a timer on his cell.

"Ok, well, we have been a bit uncomfortable...I couldn't stand to watch you hanging out with people while hating me--""  
Chase interrupted, "I don't HATE you." _In fact, I still love you..._He said to himself.

"Will you stop interrupting! I wish I could turn back time and never go out with you. So it would be normal again. It's just that we weren't good as Boyfriend/Girlfriend, and I miss being friends," Zoey confessed.

"Me too. And I mean maybe in a few months we can try dating again," He suggested. He really was getting desperate.  
"Maybe. I just need to be single for a while...Friends?" Zoey asked.  
"Friends," Chase agreed. _There is hope,_He told himself. They hugged, making Lola shoot Zoey an icy look.

--

"How are you sleeping, princess?" Logan asked his new girlfriend, Dana, who was sleeping. He loved spoiling her rotten, "Don't worry, I won't let anybody wake you up." He stroked her hair, "Actually, I will have to get up when they finally call me...but who knows how long that's going to be?"  
Dana's phone started ringing. "Phone," He alerted Dana, "Don't worry I'll get it...you sleep."  
He picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
"Hello. Who is this?" The man on the other line asked.

"Hey buddy, you called me, who are you?" Logan asked, rather rudely.

"This is General Cruz of the United States Army, now who are you?" The general asked.

"Why, this is Logan Reese! Who else would I be?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I must of called the wrong number, I'm trying to call a Miss Dana Cruz," The General apologized.

"Oh, no! Wait! I'll wake her up!" Logan told him.

At this point the General was confused, "Do you know my Dana?"  
"Know her? I'm her BOYFRIEND!" Logan told him. The line went dead.

Moments later, Dana woke up.

"Hey Dana! You're awake!" Logan remarked.

"Why are you in my dor—Oh, right, the hospital...did I fall asleep on you?" Dana asked, embarrassed.  
"Yeah. No big deal. You smell good," He flirted. Dana smiled. "Hey listen. This guy called your phone...he was really weird."  
"Guy? What guy?" Dana asked, alarmed.

"Some general..."  
"General Cruz? Logan, he has the 3rd highest position in the army!" Dana yelled.

"So?"  
"Please, tell me you didn't talk to him."  
"Do I have to lie?" Logan asked.

"LOGAN! NO! What did he say?" Dana was in a sheer state of panic.

"Oh, I told him I was Logan and I was your boyfriend," Logan told her.  
"NO!" Dana screamed.  
"What's wrong?" Logan asked.  
"Logan, he's my FATHER! And he doesn't want me dating until I'm thirty. That's why I go to a boarding school. I am so dead. You're so dead. WE'RE so dead," Dana panicked.

"Calm down."  
"I can't calm down," Dana told him. EVERYONE was staring.

"Chase Matthews. Logan Reese," The nurse had finally called them in.

Dana picked up her phone and called her dad, "Daddy! It's me Dana pie." (A/N: Raised eyebrow...)  
"How is my girl?" He asked.  
"I'm great, look I heard you talked to Logan..."  
"I did," There was a serious tone in the general's voice.

"I know you don't want me dating, but I swear we haven't even officially gone out...sorta. He's a really good--"

The general interrupted her, "Sweetie, calm down. Look, I'll make you a deal. I'll let you two date--"  
"I sense a but coming..." Dana commented.

"Look, I'm coming home from Iraq for a couple weeks. I'm staying nearby, so I'm going to come and check him out. You know, find out his intentions with my daughter," He laughed, "I'll be here tomorrow. I want to meet him. Gotta catch a plane, Iraq's far away." He hung up.  
Zoey, Nicole, Paul, Lola, and Michael came over.

"What's up?" Zoey asked.

"My dad's coming tomorrow," Dana told them.  
"Cool," Paul commented.

"Seriously, who are you?" Dana asked, "Anyway it's NOT cool."  
"Why?" Zoey asked.  
"My dad has this thing of being really overprotective. He doesn't want me dating--"  
"What about Logan?" Michael asked, "He's crazy about you."

"My dad made a deal...I can date Logan if my dad likes him," Dana finished.  
"Ouch," Nicole said.

"My dad's really strict and I'm afraid Logan's going to say something stupid."  
Lola jumped into the conversion, "So...you have less than 24 hours to prep Logan. Good luck." They all started to walk away.  
"WAIT! I need your help," Dana begged.

Logan and Chase came out. "Nurse Michael" was right—Chase didn't have anything broken and Logan had a broken arm.

Logan took a sharpie, "Babe! Be the first the sign my cast!" He told Dana.

"Logan, we have way more important things to deal with..."

A/N: Wow. So, is the General going to like Logan? Is Dana still going to be able to go out with Logan? And Chase and Zoey are friends again...will it stay that way? Will they be enemies? Will they start dating again? And what about Lola? Nicole and Paul...cute! Will Paul finally show Nicole how he feels? And the band has it's first practice.

**REVIEW**

Maddy


	20. Love Wrecks Friendship

**Living Without You**

_By CallmeMaddy Chapter 20_

Disclaimer: Refer to Disclaimers in Chapters 1-19

A/N: I've been so freakin' busy. My English teacher has me reading this chapter of this boring book every night...and they're long chapters! And I'm a slow reader! Plus, I had all this church crap to do. I went to our school's Monte Carlo in the time slot I'm usually writing fanfiction. I had to update all my other fanfics. Oh, and the Steeler-Bengals Playoff game was today, and as you should all know, I LOVE THE STEELERS! Oh, and I'll make you a deal, I'll give you a bonus chapter if the Steelers win the superbowl...

Support the BLACK and GOLD—GO PITTSBURGH STEELERS! 

**Chapter 20: Love wrecks Friendship**

"Logan, we have way more important things to deal with..."Dana was about to break the news to Logan.

"I know babe! How is the team going to win with only one good player left!" There was a stream of offended looks from Zoey, Chase, and Michael who were also on the basketball team.

"No, Logan, that's not it." Dana explained that Logan was going to have to win over her daddy.

"WHAT? A MILTARY OFFICER? HE ALREADY DIDN'T LIKE ME ON THE PNONE! YOU CAN'T DATE ME UNLESS HE LIKES ME? THIS SUCKS! DID YOU'RE DAD LIKE ANY OF YOUR OLD BOYFRIENDS?" Logan was, obviously, not taking the news so well.

The rest of the gang, uncomfortable, gave Dana and Logan some privacy.

"Well, he sorta scared all of my previous boyfriends..." Dana admitted.

Logan tried to calm down, I mean, he was yelling at the woman he loved, and he didn't want to lose her...again,"Dana, don't ya think this is a little soon?"

Dana rolled her eyes, "Logan, it's now or never, come on, I need to train you!"  
(A/N: Are we seeing a little a Logan being a commimentphob? Yes! New Word!)

--

Logan's "training" would have to wait because it was time for the band's (A/n: Everyone's Worst Fear, EWF, Remember them?) first practice. They held it in the guys' lounge. Nicole invited the girls to come and watch her rock, but Zoey didn't feel like seeing Chase (Even though they are friends, Zoey still is uncomfortable), Lola was making up a test, and Quinn was working on some cloning machine. Dana, however, agreed. Then Nicole broke a record: It ONLY took fifteen minutes to pick out an outfit. Usually, she would take longer to impress someone, but she was too blind to see Paul was IN LOVE with her. Logan ordered all the band equipment—guitars, drums, microphones, lights, recording crap, the works!  
Dana and Nicole still arrived later than everyone else.

"What's she doing here?" Paul asked Nicole.  
"She's my friend and I invited her," Nicole answered. Chase passed out some lyrics earlier that day, so they were to practice that song: **The Sunshine in My Life is gone.**

"Everyone read the song?" Michael asked. They all nodded. Michael sat to play his drums. Logan and Paul started playing the guitar and Nicole sang. Chase was just in charge of lyrics. Writing them, changing them...yeah.

Nicole started to sing, the music was pleasant and sweet, "You were the sunshine in my life. Everything I got. All I wanted was to protect you. I never liked her. You're smile lit up the room..." The music got darker when the sunshine girl (cough, Zoey, cough) broke up with the person singing (Hmm. Chase?)

Nicole stopped, "Seriously, this is WAY to sad! I want to sing about pretty things. Like, I dunno, Pink Unicorns!"

Dana chuckled, "No offense, but guys that seriously sucked."  
"Thanks for the compliment babe," Logan said sarcastically.

"Serious, who is playing keyboard?" Dana asked.  
"No one," Chase responded.  
"Good. Because now you have one," Dana reached over to band equipment Logan ordered...he ordered the keyboard.

"YES! ANOTHER GIRL IN THE BAND!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Now, a 1, 2, 3, 4!" Dana had clearly taken charge and after 3 hours and 5 bags of potato chips, they sounded pretty good.

--

Chase was in his dorm by himself.

"Hey Chase," It was everyone's favorite character, Lola.

"Hey Lola," Chase tried to be polite, "I'm not trying to be rude, but I really have to get this homework done." The homework wasn't due for 4 days.

"That's Ok," Lola sat down, "I'll help."  
"You really don't have to..." Chase wished she wouldn't.  
"Don't mind. I heard about you and Zoey and I'm truly sorry," Lola lied, she really hated Zoey and wanted Chase to herself.  
"It's not your fault," Chase told himself, although it really was her fault, "It's mine." A tear ran down his cheek.  
"Hey, don't cry..." Lola told him. He wanted to keep crying though. He screwed up. Lola kissed him and he kissed back. He screwed up again.

"We are kissing again," Chase stated the obvious.

"Well, not anymore." It was pretty pathetic that Lola was just being kissed as a rebound, "Forgot about Zoey, she's in the past. Plus, she just wants to be FRIENDS, remember?" Lola used to her advantage. The word "friend" taunted him in his head. He kissed her again, now they were making out.

Someone knocked.

"Ignore it," Lola said, breathless.

--

Zoey needed help with her English, and who better to help than PCA's top writer, Chase Matthews (A/N: Aren't I so predictable?) She ran into Logan and Dana.

"NO, LEFT FORK!" Dana yelled. It was Logan's tutoring time for the general.

"Seen Chase?" Zoey asked Logan.  
"ZOEY! THANK GOD! Help me! The dinner is tonight and Logan is impossible to work with!" Dana complained.  
"ZOEY! THANK GOD! Dana's about to KILL me!" Logan whined.  
Zoey ignored the two, "Where's Chase?"  
"Dorm," Logan guessed.

Zoey walked to room 42, Bradford Hall. She knocked.

"Ignore it," Came a voice, sounded familiar.

Zoey thought since there was someone in there, she should just go in. She was not prepared for that.

Chase and Lola kissing.

Lola and Chase kissing.

Zoey looked at them, "Sorry to interrupt." She closed the door, slid to the ground, and cried. She didn't feel like running anymore. _You were the one who wanted to be just friends._

"ZOEY!" Chase ran outside.  
Zoey didn't look up.

"Come on, Zoe, talk to me!" Chase begged.

Zoey stood up, "You've hurt me too much Chase Matthews. Logan, I can see doing this. Not you. You can say we were on a break, but you knew damn well I wasn't over you and I just needed time. Whatever happened to maybe we could try dating again in a couple months? But now...I don't even want to be friends," Zoey left.  
Chase couldn't say anything. He remembered the conversation at the hospital. He did suggest dating in a while and Zoey did seem interested. _Shit. _

I guess you can't go back to friends after a relationship.

_I blew it. Again..._

--

"Quick, my dad's favorite subject," Dana quizzed.

"History. He loves the civil war, I could talk about that," Logan said, monotone. It was the fricken' 13th time she asked that!  
Dana's cell rang, "Hello Dad."  
"Dana Pie! Look, I'm on my way. I'll be there at 16 o clock. We are going to have dinner at Le Belle's, so dress nice. I can't wait to met Luke."  
"Logan," Dana corrected. She hung up.

"Go get ready, he'll be here any minute and remember NO PERVERTED JOKES! You need to at mature," Dana lectured.

"Sure whatever," Logan mumbled and walked away. He was madly in love with Dana, but the whole meeting her father was too much.

END CHAPTER 20

A/N: Harsh chapter. Go ahead, kill me. Guys, I'm ZC and DL, it's not like I'm going to end the story with Lola with Chase and Dana and Logan not together. Dana joined the band! I think they are going to get a gig soon, not very sure...the song was about Zoey if you didn't know. Of course, then Chase kisses Lola, but her was upset! Not enough Nicole/Paul...hoping to have them in the next chapter more. Dana and Logan will have dinner with "the general" in the next chapter. That'll be fun.

Now go review and rant about how mean I am and how I didn't update and when I did it was a bad chapter...

CallmeMaddy


	21. You belong to someone else, not me

**Living Without You**

_By CallmeMaddy Chapter 21_

Disclaimer: No I don't own Zoey 101. I own a show coming out in December called _Chloe 102._ Not.

A/N:Stupid Writer's Block...Here we go Steelers! Here we go!

**Chapter 21: You belong, you belong to someone else, not me!**

_Flashback to Chapter 17 so you can understand what's going on:_

"_Do you want Zoey back?" Michael asked._

"_Yeah," Chase was truly hurt._

"_So what better way than sing her a song?" Nicole informed him, "I mean if I guy played me a song, I'd totally go out with him. Even if he was like ugly. I wish a guy would write a song for me."  
"One will," Paul mumbled to himself.  
"Huh?" Nicole asked._

"_Was I talking out loud again? Damn me," Paul tried covering for himself. Michael and Chase knew then he had a thing for Nicole._

_End Flashback_

Paul sat in his dorm. His roommate, Glenn Davis, was out looking for some girl he was obsessed with—Lola. He was probably told by Nicole to ignore Lola because she was very mean, but he didn't quite recall.

Paul stroked his guitar, "Can't tell you how I feel..."

He sighed, "This will never work!" He threw his guitar down.

"Little harsh, don't ya think?" It was Nicole. He had be so worried about his song, he didn't notice her coming in.  
"NICOLE!" Paul was startled.

"No, the queen of England," Nicole joked, "What's with the Anger Management Problem?"  
"What?" Paul asked and looked at his guitar, "Oh, that!"

Nicole nodded.

"I was--" Paul's cell rang, "Hold on." Paul answered his phone, "Paul Lebanon." Pause. "Uh-huh." Pause. "Really?" Pause. "No WAY!" Pause. "Thanks so much! Yeah, I'll tell 'em."

Paul hung up.  
"Nicole, we got a gig!" Paul exclaimed.

"A what?" Nicole was clueless.

"A gig, you know? A job for the band. A PAYING GIG!"  
"So that's good, right?" Nicole asked.

Paul slapped his head, "You're so cute Nicole..."  
Nicole really was clueless about the band and about Paul...

--

Dana paced, "Logan, what is taking you so long?" Dana asked from outside Logan's dorm.

"Just a little more cologne!" Logan answered.

"Logan. You're meeting my father, not going on some hot date! And now we are going to be late!" Dana panicked.  
Logan opened the door, "Happy? Let's go." Dana had to admit he looked pretty damn good.

--

She ran to her dorm. She expected him to run after her. But Chase was too busy making out with Lola.  
It was a Thursday, the day that was suppose to be reserved for Girls' Night. Now, Dana was having dinner with "The General" and Logan and Nicole was hanging out with Paul.

"I miss Girls' Nights!" Zoey sighed.

There was a knock on the door.  
"CHASE?" Zoey asked hopefully.

"Quinn," Quinn answered and came in.  
"I'm not helping with any experiments," Zoey said right off the bat.

Quinn's face dropped, "Too Bad." She left.

Zoey turned on the TV and watched a show called _Radio Free Roscoe. _(A/N: Awesome show!)  
The main character, Lily was singing a song for her band, "_You belong, you belong to someone else, not me!"_

"Oh, screw this!" Zoey screamed. Cussing and Screaming, Zoey? You've lost it. You are not longer perfect...

There was another knock on the door.  
"Zoey?" Called Chase.

--

General Cruz sat at Le Belle's while tapping his fingers. Dana and "Luke" were 7 minutes late.  
When they finally arrived, General Cruz said rudely, "Tardiness doesn't make the best impression, Luke."  
Dana gulped.

"Logan," Logan corrected.

"Right," The general sniffed the air, "What in God's name is that smell?"

"Don't you love it?" Logan commented, "It's my cologne."  
"Well, it's smells worse than 50 soldiers that haven't showered in days," The general told him.

"DADDY!" Dana snapped.

"So, Mr. Cruz--" Logan started.

"GENERAL Cruz," The General corrected.

"Right, sorry, must show respect," Logan chuckled. Dana put her head in her lap. "Anywho, I hear you love the civil war, how interesting. I find the military tactics incredibility interesting."  
"Please, enough about the military, I have to deal with idiot soldiers and I don't want to deal with you."  
"Oh..." Logan responded, "That's too bad because I read in this book--"

The general glared. The night just got worse and worse. At the end, the general asked to speak privately with Dana.

"There is absolutely no way you can date this moron."  
"But Daddy!" Dana objected.  
"Dana Pie, I just don't think you're ready to date yet, especially him."

"But--"  
"End of story," The General concluded.

A/N: DONE! FINALLY! Do you know how long it took me to write this? It's pathetic. Before I go, I want to made sure you check out my new story- "The key is in the Past." See profile for details. But first: REVIEW!

Always,

CallmeMaddy


	22. Breaking up is hard to do

**Living Without You**

_By CallmeMaddy Chapter 22_

Disclaimer: Wake up and face the facts...I DON'T OWN IT!

A/N: PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO THE SUPERBOWL!

**Chapter 22: Breaking up is hard to do**

Those were possibly the worst words in Dana's entire life. END OF STORY.

She looked at the general, a man who was her so-called father, but aren't fathers suppose to do what's best for their daughters? She knew Logan was the best.

The thought of disobeying her father and going out with Logan crossed her mind, but she knew it wouldn't work. After all, Dean Rivers served in the military with the General and would make sure Dana had nothing to do with Logan.

She looked back at Logan who was standing a close distance away. He smiled at her. She put on a weak smile, tears rolling down her cheeks. How was she going to back this young man's heart? Logan noticed her crying and his smile faded. Something was wrong.

"Dana, look at me," The general demanded.

Dana got up and ran.

Logan walked over to the General, "What happened?"  
The general avoided the question, "Good day."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Why is she crying?"  
The general started to leave. Logan followed him, "What did you say to her?"  
No response.  
"Forget it," Logan ran off to find Dana.

--

"Chase?" Zoey called back to Chase.

"Zoey, please. Please talk to me,' Chase begged.

Zoey opened the door.  
"How are you?" Chase asked. I mean what was he going to say?  
"How do you think I am?" Zoey shot at him.

"May I sit?" Chase asked. Zoey nodded as he sat on her bed.  
"Zoey, you know I've never been good with words so you have to excuse me taking a while to think of the right ones..." Chase started, "You see, you broke up with me and I was heartbroken. I mean you said you still wanted to be friends but--"  
"It hurts to not be together..." Zoey finished.  
"Yeah. And then Lola came in and was like, 'But Zoey just wants to be friends and she won't care if we are together...' and I believe her," Chase explained.

Zoey nodded. There was a long pause.

"I dunno, I guess I thought Lola was the next best thing to you and she could help me get over you...but when I was kissing her...it felt like I was kissing you."

Zoey gave a weak smile.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you Zoey Brooks," Chase confessed.

Zoey's eyes grew wide, "You _love _me?"

--

"Come on. Let's celebrate about our gig by going somewhere. Doing something. You and me," Paul told Nicole.

She had no idea he was asking her on a date.

"You were working on a song earlier. Why don't you sing it to me?" Nicole asked.

"Oh no...it's not ready," Paul told her. She could not listen to the song about her. What if she laughed?  
"Please?" Nicole begged.  
"No," He teased, "It's a surprise. You have to wait to Sunday when we have our gig."

"Come on!" Nicole started tickling Paul.  
"Stop!" Paul giggled, "I'm ticklish!"

"So I've found out your secret!" Nicole told him, still tickling him.

"Not my biggest secret!" Paul teased.

She kept tickling him, "What's the biggest secret?"

Paul fell down and Nicole fell on top of him. He was still giggling from the tickling attack.

"I surrender!" Paul joked.

"What's the biggest secret?" Nicole asked again, still on top of him.

Paul didn't answer.

"Come on! Tell me!" She pleaded and started tickling him.

He looked into her eyes. She was still lying on him.

"You wanna know the biggest secret? I'll tell you." He pressed his lips against hers. "That's the biggest secret."

--

"DANA! DANA!" Logan called.

She was at the beach. Where they first kissed.(Way back to chapter 11...) She was still crying.

"Dana! There you are!" Logan said, relieved that he finally found her.

"This is the spot where we first kissed," Dana told him.

He smiled. He remembered that moment, "What happened?"

Tears running down her cheeks, Dana said, "We have to break up."

"What?"  
"You know the rule. My dad didn't approve," Dana told him.  
"So screw your dad! Look at Romeo and Juliet."

"Logan, they ended up dying."  
"They did? I never finished the book," Logan responded.  
"Explains your English grade," Dana mocked. He voice turned pleasant again, "My dad has enlisted spies like Dean Rivers to make sure we aren't together. There's no way we can sneak around."

"So we will make a way!" He told her.

"Kiss me," She commanded.

They kissed in the same spot they got together in.

"Goodbye Logan Reese," Dana walked away slowly.

--

A/N: Poor Dana. Poor Logan. Nicole's reaction? What about Zoey's to Chase's "I love you." And don't you for a second think Lola's not up to something!


	23. I'm Getting Her Back

**Living Without You**

_By CallmeMaddy_ _Chapter 23_

Disclaimer: It's been TWENTY THREE CHAPTERS!

A/N: I had finals this week, which is why I'm updating slow. But I have awesome news (Well, for me anyway!) I HAVE TICKETS TO SUPERBOWL XL! Yes, yours truly will be at the game rooting for Pittsburgh! I get to miss three days of school too! Yay me! I'll try to write there, but I'll probably won't because I'm in the middle of STEELER HISTORY! Anywho, you don't care.

**Chapter 23: I'm getting her back**

"You wanna know the biggest secret? I'll tell you." He pressed his lips against hers. "That's the biggest secret."

Nicole's eyes grew wide, "You like me?"

"No Nicole, I'm just kissing you for no apparent reason..." Paul said sarcastically.

"Oh..." Nicole thought he was serious.

"I'm JOKING!" Paul laughed.

Silence.

"So now what?" Nicole asked.

Paul was nervous, "Do you like me?"

"I--" Nicole started but was interrupted.

"PAULIE!" A preppy girl walked into the room. She kissed him, "How are you?"  
Paul looked as if he just saw a ghost, "Amber, what are you doing here?"  
"Who's Amber?" Nicole asked.  
"I'm Amber, Paul's girlfriend. Who the hell are you?" Amber answered.

"Amber, you broke up with me, remember?" Paul reminded her, "Why are you here?" (A/N: Paul was the new guy in Chapter 14. Amber is the girlfriend briefly talked about. Amber was Paul's girlfriend at his old school.)  
"I go to PCA now!" Amber chirped, "I missed you so much!" She kissed Paul again.

"I should go," Nicole said, while a tear ran down, "Bye Paul. Have fun with your girlfriend." She shut the door.

"Who's the slut?" Amber asked.

Paul looked at her, "She's my girl. Or at least I thought she was." Paul ran out.  
(A/N: Yes, I know I suck.)

--

Logan stormed inside his dorm. Michael sat watching Lost. He punched the wall.

"Date didn't go well?" Michael asked.  
"No Michael, it was a bowl of fun!" Logan exclaimed sarcastically.

"What happened?"  
"Dana broke up with me. Stupid general," Logan confessed.

"What does the general have to do with it?" Michael asked.

"The general forbid Dana from seeing me."  
"He can't do that! He doesn't have the power!" Michael said, frustrated.

"Yes, he does, he has the dean watching us," Logan informed him.

"Get the Dean on your side. You can't just let her lose!"  
Logan's attitude changed, "Yeah! I'm going to get her back!"

"Good for you!" Michael cheered.

Logan left.

"He doesn't stand a chance..." Michael mumbled.

--

"You LOVE me?" Zoey asked.

"So, I did just say that out loud...oh, dear..." Chase felt light headed.  
"You LOVE me?" Zoey repeated.

Chase took a deep breath, "Maybe?"  
"You MAYBE LOVE ME!"  
"Look at the time--" Chase avoided.

"Chase, do you love or not?" Zoey asked.  
"Should I say yes or should I lie?" Chase asked.

"I love you too," Zoey said, sweetly.

"Does this mean we are back together?" Chase asked.  
"I hope so. But no more kissing Lola," Zoey said and gave him a smooch.

"Deal."

--

"Hey Dana," Quinn walked up, "How's Logan?"  
"Why don't you ask him?" Dana snapped.

"He's your boyfriend..." Quinn reminded her.

"Was. Quinn, he was the best thing in my life. Ever. Now...he's gone. All because my so-called father hates him."

"Who cares what the general thinks?"  
"Why don't we go to Sushi Rox?" Quinn offered.

Dana was resistant, "Promise to not talk about weird stuff."  
"Ok," Quinn promised, Dana didn't define weird.

Logan ran up, "Dana, we need to talk."  
"I'm sorta busy with friends..." Dana resisted.

"Since when are you and Quinn friends?" Logan asked.

"Since...since...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dana walked off.

Logan looked at Quinn for help. She responded, "Just give her some time..."  
Quinn followed Dana.

"I refuse to lose you," Logan promised himself, "I WON'T lose you."

A/N: Dana and Quinn...surprising friends? Poor Nicole and Paul. Aren't I mean? Well, at least Zoey and Chase are together...I haven't decided whether it'll stay that way.

REVIEW!


	24. Living Without YouThe Finale

**Living Without You**

_Chapter 24...By CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer:I'm not that rich.

A/N: Eventful couple of days. I wrote a one shot for High School Musical (If you've seen the movie, go read the fan fiction) and I've started a Zoey 101/High School Musical Crossover Fanfic. If you haven't seen the movie, you still might be able to catch on. Why not give it a shot, right? **_THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER._**

**Chapter 24 (Last Chapter!)**

"NICOLE! YOU NEED TO COME HERE!" Paul demanded.  
Nicole looked at him and shook her head.

"Nicole, Amber is my EX girlfriend," Paul emphasized 'ex'.

"Looks like your current to me."  
"Nicole, that's not fair," He caught up to her and pulled her to sit on the bench, "I don't like her like that."

"Really?" Nicole asked.

"Really. Now, look, I was going to save this until after the gig, but Nicole will you be my girlfriend?" Paul asked sweetly.

"What about Amber?" Nicole questioned.

"What about her? She broke up with _me_. And I wouldn't ever take her back, especially since I met you..." Paul convinced.

She kissed him, "Really?"

"Really..." Paul agreed, "So about tonight's gig..."  
"OH MY GOD! THE GIG!" Nicole had totally forgot with all the Paul/Amber going on. They needed to practice.

--

After Nicole had text messaged Dana, Chase, Michael, and Logan to come to the boy's lounge to practice, they started arriving.

Chase looked in love, "Zoey and I are officially back together..." There was a loud squeal from Nicole.  
Paul looked at Nicole, "Should we tell 'em?"  
"Paul asked me out!" Nicole gushed.

"About time..." Logan mumbled, "Where's Dana? I need to talk to her..."

"Oh my god! This is so wonderful! We are all dating now!" Nicole said in her bubbly voice.

"No officially..." Logan started. He told them all about the general and how Dana dumped him.

That reminded Michael, "Dana quit the band."  
"WHAT?" Paul asked, "We have a gig tonight. How are we suppose to play without a keyboard?"  
Logan had a devilish look on his face, "Leave it to me. All you guys have to do is make sure Dana's there tonight."  
"Oh, and that'll be easy," Paul said sarcastically.

Logan glared, "Did anyone tell her we have a gig?" That was true, Paul had only told Nicole and Logan and Chase found out moments ago.

"I'm not following..." Nicole said, dumb as usual.

"Just tell her you, Zoey, and her are having a girls' night," Logan demanded.

Nicole nodded.  
"Now, I need Chase in our dorm. Paul and Nicole, why don't you practice your duet now? We know all of the other songs by heart now," Logan said and him and Chase left in a flash.

--

Michael was in the guys' dorm when Chase and Logan came in.

"MICHAEL!" Logan commanded, "I need you to call the number 555-1234 and pretend you're a wounded soldier."

Michael gave him a weird look, but did as told. He knew what Logan was going though.

"Chase. Listen closely..."

--

"I can't believe I had to break up with him!" Dana complained to Zoey, "I hate my dad!"  
"I'm sorry, Dana..." Zoey said, but wasn't really concentrating on Dana's issues because she was too happy to be with Chase. Nothing could bring her down.

"I mean I felt bad for Logan, I still really love him," Dana confessed.

Zoey's head flashed up from her painted her nails purple, "What?"  
"I still really_ like _him," Dana corrected herself.

"YOU SAID LOVE! DANA'S IN LOVE WITH LOGAN!" Zoey yelled.

"Shut up and plus it doesn't matter. I can't be with him," Dana kicked the chair.

Nicole came in, "First off, I am with Paul now!"

"About time..." Dana mumbled.

"Hey, that's exactly what Logan said!" Nicole said, amused.  
Zoey looked at Dana and chuckled.

"Second, I call a girls' night, we have to made up for the past couple weeks." Zoey heard Chase was busy so she agreed and Dana had nothing better to do.

"Cool, we are going to a new club—Club R&J!" Nicole told them.

"Like Romeo and Juliet?" Zoey asked.

Dana sighed. Romeo and Juliet are what she wished Logan and Her were. (Minus the death...)

The plan was going perfect...

--

"All the equipment here?" Paul asked nervously.  
"Yep," Chase answered.

Logan was the most nervous of all of them. He looked into the audience: No Nicole yet, No Zoey, and No Dana. He did however see his special guest: The general.

The manager came, "You guys get three songs..."  
"But we only have two planned!" Paul informed him.

Logan stepped on Paul's foot, "Oh no. We have three." Paul looked at him. Logan looked at Chase and Michael. They nodded.

Nicole, Dana, and Zoey arrived. "I'll be right back," Nicole excused herself.

Nicole ran up on stage and told Logan that Dana was here.  
"Good, let's start," Logan said, "Come on Chase, Michael. Paul, Nicole you stay here. They is our special song."  
Logan walked out on stage. Dana saw him, "Nicole..." She mumbled to herself.

Logan cleared his voice, "Our first song is entitled Living Without You. It was written by me with drastic help from my friend Chase, who will be playing guitar and my other friend Michael is playing drums for me. This song is dedicated to Dana Cruz, who I still care about very much, even if we can't be together." Dana blushed and the General seemed interested.

(A/N: Living Without You is by Me. Don't laugh and don't steal w/o permission)

Logan took a deep breath and sang while Chase played guitar, "_Her face was beautiful_

_Her eyes unforgettable_

_Her personality describable_

_We were in love_

_Both of us now_

_Those days spend together_

_Were the best of my life_

_She said we couldn't be together_

_My heart broke in half."_

The music got more intense and the drums kicked in.

"_Because Living without You_

_Is like living without air_

_It's not going to happen..."_

Michael yelled, "Unless you're a fish!" He then had a long drum solo.

"_Can't you see I'm dying over you_

_And Crying over you_

_Because Living Without You_

_Is like Death from the Start..."  
_Tears grew in Dana's eyes. She looked at the general, but the general wasn't making eye contact.

"_I know it's not your fault_

_But Can't you See_

_What you're doing to me_

_Is Tearing Me Apart..."  
_Logan looked at the general, the general nodded at him. He smiled. He went down to the audience.

"_I never thought _

_A gift so great_

_could be lost so fast..."_

He got closer to Dana

"_Living without You _

_Is a life _

_I don't want to live..."  
_Chase finished up the song.

"I missed you, babe," Logan embraced Dana into a kiss. Logan had finally won over the general's respect. Paul finally got Nicole. Chase and Zoey got together. Lola got what she deserved...nothing. And Michael and Quinn, well, they are just happy with their weird experiments and potato chips.

--

A/N: THE END! It's been 24 chapters of fun but it's time to end it. Go read my other stories! I mean there's 11 others, you probably haven't read them all. AND 3 of them are in progress.

Please review.

(And those wanting a sequel: Probably not. I have way too many fanfics going on right now. But hey, who knows?)

Always, 3

Maddy


End file.
